Sex Doll
by haruno-fan
Summary: .:: -"Sera mejor que uses tu boquita para algo más productivo."-le ordenó. Obligándola a agacharse. Sakura lo odió. Y se odio a ella misma, porque también lo estaba disfrutando::.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **.:: -"Sera mejor que uses tu boquita para algo más productivo."-le ordenó. Obligándola a agacharse. Sakura lo odió. Y se odio a ella misma, porque también lo estaba disfrutando::.

**Nota: **Hola chicas… ya puedo imaginar sus caras largas al verme aquí paveando en vez de continuar mis otras historias. Pero les juro que NO PUEDO publicar la continuacion de las otras historias, porque entro un virus a mi computadora y tuvimos que configuaralo TODO, perdi gran parte de mis archivos, y cuando entre a fanfiction el unico archivo que habia subido era esta historia que hasta ahora no publique, y una parte de The Boy is a Monster cap 9. Sé que no las decepcionará. Sinceramente espero que les guste. _Es __fuerte_, así que _**ojo**_.

**Esta historia es mía y no permito que la tomen sin mi consentimiento**. Dicho esto, todos felices y contentos

* * *

><p><strong>Sex<strong>** Doll**

.

Capítulo 1

_**Malevolent and Spiteful**_

.

.

.

-"Hola, Sakura."-la recibió con voz suave. Y le regaló una sonrisa que la hizo derretirse. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, embobada. Moreno, alto, apuesto y… rico. Todo lo que una chica podría desear de un hombre. Y él era la reencarnación de la perfección. Al menos, para ella lo era. Así es como Sakura veía a Sai Masamune.

.

Los sirvientes tomaron su abrigo e inclinando la cabeza educadamente, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

.

-"Sakura, un placer volver a verte."-comentó cordial. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y tomó su pequeña mano entre sus largos dedos y le besó el dorso de esta.-"Vaya… ¡pero mira cómo has crecido! Estas preciosa."-expresó con entusiasmo. Siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. A Sakura le encantaban los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas y la manera en la que se le achinaban levemente los ojos cuando sonreía. Para Sakura no paso desapercibida la discreta mirada que él le dio a su cuerpo cuando la había alagado. Y se regocijó por dentro. Sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

.

-"Para mi… también es bueno volver a verte, Sai."-

.

Con disimulo, se alisó la falda del fino vestido que con tanto esfuerzo le costó comprar. Y se mordió el labio, nerviosa, por la presencia de quien ha sido su amor desde la infancia.

.

Sai era algo así como un primo suyo lejano. No estaban emparentados directamente. Él era el hijo de la prima segunda de su madre que, en paz estaban descansando ambas.

.

Sakura había quedado huérfana hace no menos de un unas semanas. Aún se estaba reponiendo. Pero estaba tratando de seguir adelante. No fue fácil para una muchachita sin ninguna experiencia en el mundo. Sus padres, siempre protectores, la resguardaban de sobremanera. Querían siempre hacer todo por ella. Lo que la redujo a ocuparse enteramente de las tareas del hogar. Nunca salía. Y las únicas veces que lo hacía era para visitar a la prima de su madre, la mamá de Sai.

.

Cuando lo conoció, él tenía catorce; y ella ocho. Se enamoró a primera vista.

.

A los ocho, es la típica edad en donde una todavía sueña con que es una princesa y que algún día el príncipe azul vendrá a buscarte a caballo para llevarte a su castillo encantado. Hasta ese día, Sakura no tenía bien en claro la apariencia de su príncipe azul. Pero cuando lo conoció, él cumplió todas sus expectativas.

.

No era materialista. Siendo pequeña, ella no tenía en cuenta la fortuna en la que Sai nadaba. Solo se fijo en su apariencia angelical y en su cordialidad que rallaba lo extremo. Era extraño ver a alguien que siempre estaba sonriendo y hablando todo correcto. Parecía un señorito.

.

Sus visitas no eran tan frecuentes, pero sí duraderas. Se quedaba un par de semanas en lo de sus tíos y luego sus padres pasaban a buscarla. No pasaba mucho tiempo con Sai, pero lo veía de lejos. Siempre parecía tener algo que hacer. _Estoy ocupado_, le decía. Y le acariciaba el rostro gentilmente. Sakura asentía enérgica y esperaba impaciente su regreso.

.

Pocas veces cumplía sus promesas, pero a ella no le importaba. Lo esperaría. Aún lo estaba esperando.

.

Sai perdió a sus padres a los dieciocho años. Y ya siendo mayor de edad, tuvo que asumir la responsabilidad de ser el único heredero de su fortuna. Siguió con el negocio de familia. Y con ello, a ella se le acabaron las visitas a la casa de sus tíos.

.

La última vez que vio a Sai, fue en el velatorio. La expresión de él era inescrutable. No sonreía… de hecho, fue la primera vez que no lo vio sonreír. Pero tampoco parecía muy triste. Solo miraba fijamente la tumba de sus padres sin expresión alguna. Ella supuso que para un hombre era vergonzoso sacar a relucir sus emociones. Y por eso no lloraba.

.

Ella lloró por él. Y pensó en lo duro que debía de ser eso. Rezó, porque ojala ella nunca tuviera que vivir una pena así. Le dolió mucho perder a sus tíos, no podía imaginar perder a sus padres. Las personas con quien compartía la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando pasan ese tipo de cosas, uno comienza a pensar en como hubiera sido todo si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Luego de eso, ella se volvió muy afectiva con sus padres.

.

Los tres eran muy unidos. Hasta que un día a ella le llegó la posibilidad de estudiar en el extranjero, Estados Unidos, precisamente. Medicina. La carrera que siempre quiso. En una universidad muy prestigiosa. Sus padres se pusieron tristes. Ella también lo estuvo. Pero, tenían que entenderla. _Debían_ hacerlo. Ella los quería mucho, y siempre les devolvió todo el amor que le dieron. ¡No se iban morir por que estuvieran separados un tiempo!

.

Eso pensó.

.

Hasta que, un día, recibió una llamada del hospital central de Tokio. Un accidente, según dijeron. Un borracho se pasó el semáforo en rojo y los arrolló con la enorme camioneta que conducía.

.

La justicia no hizo nada. Él hombre no fue preso, porque al perecer sufría de un serio trastorno psicológico.

.

Era inimputable.

.

Y quedó libre. Ella, destrozada, no pudo continuar sus estudios de esa manera. Así que se tomó un año, para poder regresar a Japón, y despejar su mente.

.

Una vez en el velatorio, lloró todo lo que se estuvo conteniendo. Y de repente, una mujer, vestida de negro, apareció junto a ella.

.

-"¿Sakura Haruno?"-preguntó. Ella la miró extrañada, pero asintió levemente.-"Él señor Masamune la invita a vaya a la residencia a… pasar unos días, y dice que no acepta un no por respuesta."-sentenció la noticia, como una grabadora de voz, que repite todo automáticamente.

.

Sai… entre la penumbra, lo vio como un halo de luz que bajaba del cielo para rescatarla de su miseria.

.

Y he ahí, la situación actual. Frente a frente con el amor de su vida. Ya era una muchacha más madura, de dieciocho años, y completamente desarrollada.

.

Su cuerpo ahora voluptuoso, era cubierto por un fino vestido de seda que, si bien no mostraba mucha piel, no podía esconder las curvas que había debajo de la tela. Tenía una piel exquisita. De un blanco marmolado, pestañas largas y grandes ojos verdes. Labios llenos y rosados. Y una pequeña nariz respingada. Y un largo cabello _rosado _que le caía en cascada hasta la cintura.

.

Sai, habiéndose deleitado con su imagen, habló.

.

-"Lamento mucho lo que pasó, Sakura."-dijo cauto, como meditando sus palabras antes de decirlas.-"me hubiera gustado ir al velorio, pero me conoces… suelo apenas tener tiempo libre para ir a dormir."-rió sin ganas.-"pero he tratado de hacerme un espacio para poder pasar algo de tiempo contigo."-finalizó con amabilidad.

.

Sakura agacho la mirada, y sintió sus mejillas colorearse.

.

-"No importa… ya pasó, tú no te detuviste por lo que pasó con tus padres. Yo tampoco debo hacerlo."-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de sonar optimista. No puedo evitar notar que Sai se tensaba levemente cuando hablaba de sus padres. Supuso que en cierto modo, aún lamentaba su pérdida. Ella lo sabía, era muy duro. Se le aguaron los ojos.

.

-"Shh…"-la calmó, acurrucándola en sus brazos. Ella se aferro a él con fuerza y dejó que las escurridizas lágrimas recorrieran libremente sus mejillas. Sai le acariciaba la cabeza. Pero en el abrazo, lo notaba algo incómodo. Sonrió tristemente. Nunca fue bueno consolando a la gente. Se separó.

.

-"No pasa nada."-dijo con voz ahogada, secándose rápidamente las lágrimas. Sonrió nuevamente. Tratando de ocultar su dolor, fracasando estrepitosamente.

.

Sai le dirigió una mirada seria, como si estuviera pensando profundamente en algo.

.

-"Bien."-contestó.-"llamaré a la sirvienta para que te lleve tus cosas a tu cuarto."-volvió a sonreír.-"Ya habrás notado que la casa está un poco… diferente. Pero quizás te guste ver las remodelaciones que he hecho. Más tarde te acompañaré, por favor, si ves que no llego a tiempo, ve a curiosear, no tengo ningún problema. Pero por favor, no entres a mi oficina."-dijo serio. Sakura pestañó, confundida. Sai volvió a sonreír.-"Ah lo siento…"-se corrigió.-"es que estoy ocupado, estaré libre en unas horas. Ponte cómoda."—le sugirió, siempre cordial y sonriente.

.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa… no convencida del todo. Pero no importaba. Sabía que era un hombre ocupado.

.

Sai se retiro de la habitación con una inclinación de la cabeza y a los minutos entró una sirvienta.

.

-"Sus cosas ya fueron llevadas a la habitación señorita Haruno."-hablaba muy rápido, y bajito. Le costaba entenderla. Era pequeña de estatura, y el tocado, típico en una mucama, le sostenía la espesa melena castaña. Le gustaría poder decir algo de su rostro, pero ella no permitía que se lo viera.-"Sígame, por favor."-

.

Sakura siguió a la taciturna mucama escaleras arriba y esta la guió por los elegantes pasillos que, anteriormente eran de un pintoresco color amarillo, con detalle en crema, y fueron reemplazados por un monótono azul pálido. Sakura pensó con tristeza, que no siempre los cambios son para mejor. Por lo poco que había recorrido, la casa distaba mucho de la imagen cálida y acogedora que antes tenía. Todo fue reemplazado por colores sobrios y apagados. Suspiró.

.

-"Es aquí."-le dijo la mucama. Señalando una enorme puerta de roble tallada a mano y barnizada.

.

-"Gracias… Em.…"-

.

-"Anita, señorita."-dijo un poco más claro. Sakura le sonrió, y la muchacha, que había levantado un poco la cabeza, se avergonzó y volvió a esconder la cara. Hizo una leve inclinación y se fue. Por lo que había notado, era extranjera. Hablaba tan rápido que no había notado su acento americano. Lo distinguió bien porque ella acababa de venir de allí.

.

Con otro suspiro, ingresó a la habitación. Y lo que le sorprendió no fue lo costoso que parecía todo, si no lo poco acogedora que era aquel cuarto de color gris opaco.

.

Hizo una mueca, pero se sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza. ¿Quién era ella para andar haciéndose la prejuiciosa cuando encima de todo estaba siendo acogida amablemente por única la persona que se ofreció a brindarle ayuda? La casa había cambiado, sí. Pero ese no era problema suyo. Si a Sai le gustaba, estaba bien.

.

Se sentó recatadamente en la cama y miró por el ventanal que daba al jardín. Se levantó tan pronto como se sentó y corrió las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz a esa oscura habitación.

.

-"Mucho mejor."-

.

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde. Y no encontraba nada interesante para hacer. Tenía que hacer algo, o si no la melancolía la invadiría y se pondría a llorar. Decidió cambiar el vestido por una ropa más cómoda. Una pollera rosada con vuelo y una blusa de tiritas blanca, y cambio sus zapatos de tacones de cinco centímetros por unas sandalias.

.

Se sentó en una silla que había junto al escritorio y se puso a leer un libro que había dejado encaminado. Esto la mantuvo tan distraída que para cuando terminó el libro ya eran las siete de la tarde. Sai no había ido. Así que decidió recorrer la casa por su cuenta.

.

Como siempre, era inmensa. Y rectificó lo que había pensado anteriormente sobre lo monótona que parecía la mansión ahora.

.

Estaba oscuro. Pero se asomó al jardín, y lo poco que vio la decepcionó. Ya no estaban los claveles ni las rosas blancas que su tía con tanta vehemencia cuidaba. Solía tener una obsesiva manía por la jardinería. Y no se le daba mal. Ahora, todo lo que había allí era arbustos (pero bien podados), árboles, pasto, y alguna que otra fuente. Era un jardín elegante. Nada que deslumbrara, ya no era como antes.

.

Siendo ya las nueve de la noche, la guiaron al comedor. Ella, sentada en un extremo de la gran mesa rectangular, vio llegar a Sai, quien lucía algo agobiado, y se sentó del lado opuesto a ella, quedando frente a frente.

.

Mientras traían la cena, ella le preguntó si él se encontraba bien.

.

-"Sí, lo estoy, gracias por preocuparte."-sonrió sin muchas ganas. Pareció meditar un poco mejor lo dicho, y luego se rectificó.-"bueno, en realidad… estoy un poco estresado. Así que pensé que podríamos relajarnos."-le sugirió.

.

Ella pestañó, y Sai entornó los ojos.

.

-"Sakura…"-la llamó con voz grave. Ella se sobresaltó levemente.

.

-"¿Si?"-

.

-"¿Te importaría acompañarme esta noche?"-ella se quedó dura. Y el sonrió, divertido.-"Oh no estoy sugiriendo nada malo, solo digo si te gustaría salir conmigo a beber algo"-

.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Y las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

.

-"Me encantaría."-lo dijo tan rápido, que luego agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Sai ensanchó su sonrisa.

.

-"Bien, hare que manden todo a tu cuarto para que puedas prepararte. Estate lista en una hora. ¿Si?"-ella asintió.-"Bien, entonces… buen provecho."-y comenzó la cena.

.

Poco y nada fue lo que comió, al pensar en que ella y Sai saldrían, solos, por primera vez; le quitó el feroz apetito que tanto la caracterizaba.

.

Mientras Sai la veía, ella subió las escaleras calmadamente. Y una vez que lo perdió de vista, corrió a toda máquina.

.

No le tomó ni media hora arreglarse, pero lo hizo tan rápido que temía estar algo desaliñada. Pero cuando se vio al espejo, la imagen que este le devolvió la deslumbró. Nuevamente, no parecía ella. Ataviada con un elegante vestido rojo al cuerpo, con escote corazón; dejando ver el comienzo de sus suaves y redondeados senos. Se colocó unos tacos de 10cm a juego con el vestido y se hizo un elegante recogido. Maquillaje, también poco y nada. No le gustaban esas porquerías, ni tampoco llenarse el cuerpo de diamantes, pulseras y todas esas chucherías por las que las mujeres se volvían locas. Solo se remarcó un poco los ojos de negro para resaltar su mirada jade y algo de brillo en los labios llenos.

.

A la media hora, Anita tocó la puerta y anunció que el patrón, Sai, la esperaba abajo.

.

Hecha un manojo de nervios, bajo las escaleras, tratando de no matarse, debido a pasadas experiencias con los condenados tacones.

.

Lo vio al pie de las escaleras, extendiendo su mano, tan galante como siempre, y vestido de un elegante traje negro con un excelente corte.

.

-"Estas preciosa."-dijo.

.

Ella solo atinó a asentir y a agachar la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos. De hecho, nunca estuvo ceca de ningún otro hombre. Solo Sai.

.

La llevó hasta un auto último modelo y le abrió la puerta. Ella le agradeció la atención y subió. Esperó a que él también lo haga y una vez ambos adentro, arrancó el auto y estuvo conduciendo por largo rato.

.

Sakura miró por la ventana que estaban en una zona de lo más exclusiva. Solo gente muy pero muy importante asistía allí. No eran boliches, eran clubes en donde seguramente asistían políticos y ese tipo de personas. Tragó saliva, sabiendo de antemano que ella no encajaría ahí. ¿Sai vendría a relajarse a _ese_ lugar?

.

No notó que él bajó del coche ni que tampoco le había abierto la puerta. Ella, nerviosa, bajó del auto y casi se mata al dar el primer paso. Muchos voltearon a verla, y Sakura vio en sus miradas que ellos también se dieron cuenta que ella no pertenecía allí.

.

-"Vamos."-y la tomó del codo hasta la entrada. Uno de los monos gigantescos que cuidaba la entrada los vio llegar y preguntó quienes eran.-"Sai Masamune."-respondió serio.

.

El más grande los que estaban ahí, lo miró por largo tiempo. Luego sacó un micrófono y dijo algo que no llegaron a entender.

.

-"Señor Masamune, lo estábamos esperando."-dijo con voz de matón. Yo me quedé pasmada. _¿Esperándolo? ¿_Acaso esa salida no había sido algo espontaneo y recién planeado para salir a "despejarse" junto a ella?

.

No supo por qué, pero tuvo la sensación de que las cosas esa noche no serían como ella las había imaginado.

.

Uno de los matones los guió al elegante club al cual, apenas entró, tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar silbar.

.

Con solo entrar se podía sentir en el aire el _**poder **_y la arrogancia de esa gente. Mirándote sobre el hombro cuando no les interesabas y riendo falsamente entre ellos para aparentar amabilidad. Todos, vestían ropas que seguro la cifra de lo que habían costado tenía tantos números como los kilómetros que había de ahí a la luna. El hombre frenó de golpe y si no hubiera sido porque Sai la sostenía ella se hubiera estrolado contra semejante pedazo de animal.

.

-"Señor Masamune, acompáñeme."-y la miró fijamente.-"_Solo_."-

.

Qué sutil. Pensó sarcástica.

.

-"No te preocupes."-sonrió. Pero su sonrisa parecía bastante forzada. Como si la muerte le estuviera esperando al ir hacia donde ese hombre le indicaba. Ella asintió y el agregó:-"todo estará bien."-

.

Y se fue, le dio la espalda y siguió a aquel hombre hasta una zona más exclusiva. Lo único que llegó a ver era que abrió con disimulo una puerta y Sai, como si estuviera caminando por la tabla de un barco pirata, siendo amenazado con una espada por la espada para tirarse al mar lleno de tiburones; entró a la habitación.

.

Suspiró, y se sobresaltó cuando un mozo le ofreció algo de beber. Ella miró la bandeja y vio los caros licores que había en ella.

.

Ella no bebía. _Jamás_ lo hizo. Pero estaba sola, en un lugar donde todos te miraban y te escrudiñaban continuamente. He hizo lo que todos hacían. Tomó una copa de sake y agradeció al mozo. Este la miró extrañado y luego se fue. Supuso que no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le dirigiera la palabra en ese lugar. Caminó sin rumbo fijo por todo el lugar y el olor a tabaco le llenó lo pulmones. Tosiendo disimuladamente, fue hasta donde encontró un ventanal que daba salida a un pequeño jardín.

.

De a sorbos, tomó distraídamente aquella fuerte bebida. Y en cada sorbo que daba le daban ganas de llorar y de ir corriendo al baño para tomar agua de la canilla.

.

¿Qué le sucedería a Sai? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

.

Mientras divagaba, no vio por donde caminaba, y tropezó con sus propios pies. El contenido de la copa había sido derramado en un carísimo traje de etiqueta y ella había caído sobre una pared.

.

¿Una _pared_?

.

Tanteó un poco mejor y notó que la _pared _tenía unos enormes abdominales marcados y un musculoso pecho.

.

Volvió a tragar saliva, y rezó porque alguien allí arriba no la odiara. Pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados. Porque al levantar la vista, se encontró cara a cara con un demonio.

.

Y _qué_ demonio. Estaba buenísimo. Seguro que sin ese gran seño fruncido y esa mueca de enfado sería muchísimo más apuesto. Sus profundos ojos negros relampaguearon.

.

-"¿Planeas quedarte así por mucho tiempo?"-Oh Dios Santo… que maravillosa voz. Y que aterradora. Ella dio un brinco hacia atrás, y hecha un tomate, pidió a gritos perdón repetidas veces.

.

Él adonis al que le había arruinado la chaqueta la miraba irritado, pero al verla detenidamente, su mirada se volvió menos dura.

.

-"Fíjate por dónde caminas. Espero que tengas una buena razón para justificar tu torpeza."-hablo como si tuviera que tratarlo como a un rey. Se sintió mosqueada.

.

-"Puedo intentar lavarla."-ofreció.

.

Vio la burla plasmada en sus ojos.

.

-"O… o pagarla."-le dijo, sabiendo que nunca podría hacerlo.

.

-"¿_Pagarla_?"-sonrió de lado. ¿Acaso era posible sonreír de ese modo?-"¿Tienes la menor idea de cuánto cuesta?"-La miró desde abajo, de la única forma en que podía hacerlo con su gran estatura.-"Por lo visto no."-

.

Ahora ella se había irritado.

.

-"¡¿Pues que mieda quieres que haga?"-explotó. Él abrió grande los ojos. Y su boca quedó levemente abierta.

.

De repente, soltó una carcajada.

.

-"No tienes ni la menor idea de _quién_ soy… ¿verdad?"-

.

Pues por ella podría ser el Presidente y le importaría un cuerno. Sakura arqueó una ceja, desafiante. Y el ensanchó su sonrisa.

.

-"Supongo que no."-la escaneó con la mirada, deteniéndose en su rostro. Comenzó a abochornarse. Se sentía incluso más nerviosa que en presencia de Sai. Bueno, Sai era guapo, pero no _tan_ guapo como lo era ese hombre. Tenía un rostro sublime, con facciones sumamente delicadas. Pero varoniles… _muy_ varoniles.

.

Pestañas espesas que enmarcaban sus profundos ojos negros. Cejas espesas pero finas y perfectamente arqueadas. Piel suave, blanca, no tanto como la de Sai. De hecho, en comparación con Sai, su piel parecía de un blanco menos enfermizo, como más sano. ¿Dónde se había quedado? Ah Sí. Su rostro… magnífico. Sus labios… nunca, pero nunca… había deseado con tanto fervor besar los labios de un hombre. De hecho, jamás lo hizo. Ella solo soñaba con tiernos besos con Sai. Pero en ese momento, sentía un desesperado deseo por enterrar sus manos en la espesa y alborotada melena de ese hombre y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. O al revés. Se imaginaba su musculoso cuerpo apretándola deliciosamente contra él y…

.

-"Me voy, tengo asuntos que atender."-se acercó y con dos dedos le tomó el mentón.-"Pero descuida preciosa, me encargaré de que volvamos a vernos."-le prometió con voz grave, cargada de erotismo.

.

Despacito, le saco los dedos del mentón, acariciando su piel en el proceso. Jadeó.

.

Abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca con ambas manos; como cuando uno es pequeño y suelta una mala palabra y tus padres te regañan con la mirada. El moreno la miró divertido y dirigiéndole una última mirada de reojo, caminó grácilmente, con pasos largos pero calmos. Cuando pasó por su lado, le rozó el brazo, y sus fosas nasales se inundaron con el aroma de su colonia.

.

Se quedó estática. Y cuando volteó, lo hizo lentamente. Fue de reojo, pero logró verlo entrar a la misma habitación que Sai.

.

Su estupor desapareció repentinamente y comenzó a maquinar un montón de ideas en su cabeza. Algunos eran pensamientos buenos. No, de hecho, ningún pensamiento era bueno.

.

¿Qué hacía Sai con ese hombre?

.

Se le podía ver a una lengua de distancia la autoridad y el peligro que enamaba. Su mirada, era demasiado fría. Analizaba todo con ojos meticulosamente acechantes. Te hacía sentir como una pequeña oveja acorralada por el lobo feroz. Y él no distaba mucho de parecer un lobo hambriento.

.

Sintió el peligro. Y por sus venas la sangre comenzó a fluir más rápido.

.

Tan rápido como sus tacones se lo permitieron, avanzó hacia el pasillo que daba a esa zona. Se detuvo en seco cuando varios de los monos que vigilaban la puerta estaban cerca de la zona.

.

Demonios.

.

¡Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando!

.

Mientras meditaba sus posibilidades de pasar desapercibida o de armar un conmoción para distraer a los guardias; vio a un hombre algo regordete con las mejillas sonrosas e hipeando, caminando apenas pudiendo mantenerse de pie.

.

Sonrió.

.

Esperó el momento justo en que el hombre pasó cerca suyo y con apenas usar los dedos lo empujó y el hombre inmediatamente se tambaleó, logrando tropezar contra un grupo de personas que estaban muy metidas en su conversación y derramando todo el líquido de su copa sobre la cara camisa del que parecía estar más encimado a la charla.

.

Escuchó los chillidos de las mujeres y los gruñidos de los hombres. El resto fue cuestión de segundos.

.

-"¡Maldito borracho! ¡Mire lo que hizo!"-gritó furibundo.-"¡Saquen a este tipo de aquí!"-vociferó.

.

Los guardias se acercaron hasta el hombre y entre dos lo llevaron hasta la salida. El resto iba disipando a la gente que se había acercado a ver el escándalo. Entre todo ese alboroto y el cuchicheo, Sakura aprovechó para acercarse hasta la dichosa puerta.

.

Estaba levemente entreabierta, y mirando por la pequeña ranura, agudizó el oído y vio todo lo que pudo.

.

Lo primero que vio fue a Sai, sentado en una silla, detrás de una mesa, y a cada lado de él, un guardia de seguridad. Su piel brillaba por el sudor y su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de indignación, entre el enfado y la desesperación.

.

-"No puedes hacerme esto."-siseó.

.

Sakura se extrañó, jamás lo escuchó tan alterado.

.

-"¡Dame más tiempo! ¡Te pagaré! Maldita sea."-alzó la voz. Uno de los hombres pareció reaccionar ante el grito de Sai y comenzó a acercarse a él. Pero una nívea mano fue estirada en señal de que se detenga. No le vio en rostro. Estaba de espaldas a ella. Sentado en un sofá de cuero negro. Por lo que tampoco podía reconocerlo viéndolo de espaldas.

.

-"Sera mejor que te calmes."-sugirió pasivo, pero autoritario. Sakura agrandó los ojos. Esa voz…-"no estás en posición de amenazar."-finalizó.

.

Sai se removió nervioso en su silla.

.

-"Seis meses."-dijo solemne, como tratando de serenarse el mismo.-"Te lo daré por partes. No puedo pagar toda esa suma de una vez."-

.

-"Si no podías pagarlo no me lo hubieras pedido nunca."-dijo serio. Cruzó las piernas y recostó los brazos a lo largo del respaldo, en una pose totalmente relajada. Dando a entender que quien tenía el control ahí era él.-"He sido muy benevolente contigo… Masamune."-arrastraba sus palabras, pero parecía disfrutar de la situación.-"Ya no puedo seguir estirando el plazo. Me debes mucho."-

.

Sai comenzó a pasear los ojos por toda la habitación, buscando una solución. Hasta que la _vio_. Y fue muy obvio, porque agrandó los ojos y se quedó estático.

.

Los guardias, también dirigieron su mirada en la misma dirección. Y Sakura sintió la típica sensación del _trágame tierra._

.

No quiso esperar a que hagan algún movimiento. Ella corrió tanto como pudo, pero _obviamente _fue inútil. No pudo si avanzar dos pasos cuando sintió dos enormes masas de músculos retenerla con fuerza.

.

Chilló, y le taparon la boca con la mano. Sakura lo mordió y el hombre soltó un quejido. Aflojó el agarre y ella se deslizó como una medusa por entre sus brazos. Pero esta vez no fue tan gentil. El hombre la tomó del codo y lo apretó con fuerza. Soltó un quejido y él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. La retuvo y la arrastró hasta la puerta. Una vez allí la empujó y ella hizo una gloriosa entrada trastabillando con sus tacones. Su cabello estaba algo revuelto, varios mechones se habían soltado del recogido y le caían por el rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación. No pudo recuperar el aire porque la tomaron nuevamente del brazo y la arrastraron hasta el centro de la habitación, justo en frente del gran sofá en donde descansaba el _jefe de la mafia, _como Sakura lo había denominado.

.

-"Te dije que nos veríamos pronto."-dijo una voz grave y con un deje de diversión.-"Aunque eso fue demasiado rápido."-

.

Levantó la vista del suelo y fue como si el aire le faltara repentinamente en los pulmones.

.

Delante de ella estaba la imagen del hombre más sensual que había visto en su vida. El adonis con el que había chocado minutos atrás. Que ahora se había sacado la sucia chaqueta y solo llevaba una fina camisa blanca abierta los primeros tres botones, dejando ver su trabajado pecho, aquel que había tenido el privilegio de tocar, y su corbata aflojada.

.

Vio su mirada oscura, penetrante. Taladrándole hasta el alma. Y se sintió desnuda. Incluso sintió escalofríos en la espalda.

.

Tragó en seco.

.

-"¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?"-dijo exaltado Sai. Sasuke alzó una ceja.

.

-"¡Eso es exactamente lo que quería preguntarte yo a ti, Sai! ¡¿Qué significa esto?"-explotó alterada.

.

-"Negocios."-explicó rápido, corto, balbuceando.

.

Escuchó una carcajada. Volteó y vio al moreno reír con gracia. Su voz cuando reía era hermosa, profunda. Pero parecía un sádico.

.

-"_Negocios_… ¿No le has dicho _qué_ tipo de negocios?"-jugó divertido.

.

-"Sai no ha hecho nada malo."-aseguró con aplomo. Tan segura de eso como que ella jamás se había teñido el cabello.

.

-"Que dulce…"-dijo irónico.-"Pero lamentablemente, no es así."-le corrigió.-"Tu _querido_ Saime debe más de trescientos millones de dólares. Sin contar unos que otros favores que le he hecho para salvar su pellejo y que aún espero que me pague."-agregó con énfasis.-"¿Quieres saber para _qué_ uso ese dinero?"-

.

Por favor Dios… no. Él no.

.

Sasuke la analizaba con detenimiento. Podía ver todas las contradicciones que pasaban por su cabeza y como trataba de hacerse creer a ella misma que esto no era realidad. Sonrió, y decidió dejarlo por el momento.

.

-"Volviendo a lo nuestro…"-siguió la conversación como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.-"Sabes lo que pasará si no me pagas."-arrugó levemente el ceño.-"Me quedaré con todo."-

.

-"¡No!"-se levantó de la silla de un salto. Los guardias lo tomaron de los hombros y volvieron a sentarlo de sopetón, pero él se escurría tratando de liberarse.

.

-"Lo has perdido todo."-seguía diciendo el moreno.

.

-"¡Por favor Sasuke!"-rogó, llamándolo por su nombre. Eso hizo que arrugara el seño aún más. Sai pareció darse cuenta de su error.-"Lo siento."-comenzó a desesperarse.-"Dame más tiempo, por favor. ¡Pero todo menos eso!"-se tiraba de los cabellos y miraba hacia abajo. De repente, se puso rígido, y levantó la vista precipitadamente.-"¡Lo tengo!"-susurró. Sasuke arqueó una ceja. Y entrelazó sus manos, apoyándolas sobre las rodillas, interesado.

.

Sai miró a Sakura, quien aún estaba dura en su lugar. Y la miró como si se tratara de la solución a todos sus problemas.

.

-"Es bonita ¿verdad?"-hablaba rápido, pero claro.-"te gusta, ¿no es cierto?"-parecía que estuviera hablando de un producto al cual debía vender a toda costa a sus clientes. Sakura levantó la vista, horrorizada. Tenía que ser una broma.

.

¿Dónde estaba el chico de sonrisa amable y su habla tan cordial?

.

Sai sí sonreía, pero parecía un lunático. Su sonrisa era tan ancha como la del Gato Risón.

.

-"Vamos…"-le incitaba al tal Sasuke.-"Mírala, es preciosa, ¿no te gustaría tenerla para ti? ¡Te la doy!"-

.

Sakura ahogó un sollozo. Y sintió que su primer amor se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes. ¿Este era el verdadero Sai? ¿En qué se había convertido? ¿O quizás siempre fue así y ella no lo había notado? Las sonrisas, los detalles, las atenciones. ¿Todo fue falso?

.

Su cabello calló hacia adelante, tapando su rostro. Apretó los puños y sus ojos brillaban de ira.

.

Se acercó a una mesita en donde había todo tipo de licores y tomó el primer frasco de vino tinto que encontró.

.

Con pasos fuertes, y con el ceño crispado, se puso frente Sai, quien la miraba sorprendido, pero quedó aún más sorprendido, cuando ella le vació todo el contenido de la botella sobre la cabeza.

.

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves?"-gritó.-"¡Ponerme como prenda… como si fuera un maldito objeto!"-Dejó la botella y lo cacheteó.

.

Los guardias la agarraron y la llevaron nuevamente frente a Sasuke. Sakura, debido a la indignación, se olvidó que él estaba ahí. Y se avergonzó de que haza visto su ataque de histeria. Él solo sonrió.

.

-"Acepto."-dijo a Sai.-"Te daré más plazos, solo si ella es mía. Y ya no tendrás que deberme tanto. Te lo rebajaré a solo un millón de dólares. "-Sai se sorprendió por la increíble rebaja.

.

Sakura abrió la boca, indignada.

.

Sasuke se paró, y caminó hacia donde ella estaba. A pesar de que estaba enojada, no puedo evitar encogerse cuando él se puso frente a ella. La intimidaba.

.

Se acercó tanto que sus alientos chocaron y ella enrojeció de pies a cabeza. Nunca estuvo tan próxima a un hombre. Sasuke sonrió de lado.-"Desde ahora…"-susurró, estando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.-"…me perteneces."-

.

Y la besó.

Sakura estaba estática ante lo abrumadora que era la presencia del moreno. Él la apretaba contra su musculo cuerpo y con una mano la atraía de la nuca para profundizar el beso. Le hizo abrir la mandíbula tanto que incluso llegó a dolerle. Y deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca sin consentimiento alguno. Ladeaba el rostro, dándole más profundidad al beso, y enredaba su lengua con la suya.

.

¿_Así_ se besaba la gente? Se preguntó cuando Sasuke empezó a chuparle los labios.

.

Cuando el fuerte impulso que había sentido anteriormente en el jardín de envolver con sus brazos en cuello de Sasuke y devolverle el beso se hizo presente en ella, el morocho se separó rápidamente, logrando que ella flaqueara sobre su postura. Odiaba decir que le encantó que la apretara contra su cuerpo y la besara hasta dejarla sin aire.

.

Que hombre tan despreciable. Pensó con la respiración agitada.

.

Sai estaba pasmado. Y se removía incómodo en el lugar.

.

-"Puedes retirarte."-dijo Sasuke, mirando a Sai despectivamente.

.

-"G-gracias."-dijo sumisamente. Se levantó del lugar y con pasos apresurados se acercó a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, ni siquiera miró a atrás. Salió disparado como un cohete.

.

Sakura estaba estática. Sentía que un baldazo de agua fría le había caído encima. Miraba fijamente la puerta, tratando de asimilar que Sai _realmente_ la había abandonado.

.

Sasuke hizo una seña a los guardias para que salieran de la habitación y estos obedecieron sin chistar.

.

Estaban solos.

.

Sakura escuchó el sonido de la cerradura siendo cerrada y reaccionó. Vio a su alrededor y se encontró totalmente sola en la habitación… a excepción de _Sasuke_.

.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y comenzó a temblar. Por el miedo… y la furia.

.

Él, totalmente impasible, se dirigió hasta la licorera y se sirvió un vaso de whisky. Lo tomó como si fuera agua, y Sakura vio en sensual movimiento que hacía la nuez de Adán cuando él tragaba. Mientras él seguía bebiendo, la miró por entre las pestañas, con los ojos brillando. Maliciosos.

.

Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna vertebral. Y Sasuke abandonó el vaso y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la mesa y mirándola fijamente desde el otro extremo de la sala. Pero Sakura lo sentía tan próximo y amenazador como si lo tuviera justo en frente. Se relamió los labios, limpiando el licor que quedó en ellos, y dejándolos brillosos por el rastro de saliva. Y ella siguió todo el recorrido con suma atención. El morocho sonrió, dejando relucir unos perfectos y rectos dientes blancos.

.

Nuevamente se percató de que no era una sonrisa muy común. La comisura de un lado siempre quedaba más elevada que la otra, pero a él le quedaba perfecto.

.

-"Así que… ¿Sakura, eh?"-preguntó, para confirmar su nombre.

.

-"¿Qué vas a hacerme?"-

.

Sasuke la miró divertido.

.

-"Nada que a ti no te vaya a gustar."-

.

Ahogó un gritillo de indignación y quiso salir por la puerta. Giró desesperada el picaporte, aún sabiendo que sería inútil. De repente, una sombra cubrió todo el ancho de la puerta. Sudó frío.

.

Dos brazos pasaron a cada lado de su cabeza y posaron sus blanquecinas manos en la puerta, arrinconándola. Ella no se movió, dejó las manos apoyadas también en la puerta, pero más juntas. Sentía la mentolada respiración de Sasuke en su nuca, erizándole los bellos.

.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, y se encorvó un poco hacia delante, apoyando su amplia frente sobre sus manos. Como tratando de esconderse. Pero dejando, sin darse cuenta, su cuello a la vista de Sasuke.

.

El moreno pasó uno de sus finos y largos dedos en donde empezaba la columna vertebral de la de ojos jades. Ella se tensó, pero no se movió. Y él siguió lentamente recorriendo con el dedo el largo de su columna, hasta llegar al cierre del vestido rojo. Sakura se sobresaltó y despegó la cabeza de la pared, para darse la vuelta y detenerlo. Pero ya era muy tarde, él la apretó contra la puerta y sus senos se estrujaron contra esta. Quiso gritar pero Sasuke, con su mano libre, le tapó la boca. Y ella, que estaba de espaldas a él, no podía usar sus manos ni sus piernas para lastimarlo. Trataba de darle codazos, pero él afianzaba con más ahínco su agarre en su boca; sofocándola momentáneamente. Le costaba trabajo respirar, y uso sus manos para tratar de quitar la de Sasuke de su boca, pero era inútil. Lo único que logró fue gritar sofocadamente sobre la palma de él.

.

-"Shh…"- le susurró al oído.-"Esto te gustará."-aseguró. Le bajó completamente el cierre del vestido dejando ver su espalda en su totalidad, y un poco que su braguita color rojo. Sasuke se relamió los labios.-"Y a mí también."-

.

La prenda calló suavemente por los hombros, y quedó colgando en sus codos. Se puso toda colorada, porque no llevaba sostén, el vestido no era adecuado para llevarlo. Y este lo tenía bajado hasta la cintura. Con ambos brazos, se cubrió los pechos. Abrazándose a sí misma. Y con los ojos fuertemente apretados y la cabeza baja.

.

-"Por favor…"-suplicó, lastimeramente, por primera vez en toda la noche. Volteó un poco el rostro y se encontró con Sasuke mirándola fijamente, expectante.-"Te lo ruego… _Sasuke_."-lo llamó por primera vez, de la misma forma que escuchó que Sai lo había hecho. Esperaba que no le molestara, pero no tenía otra forma de nombrarlo. Aunque, notó como Sasuke se tensó en cuanto escuchó su nombre salir de sus labios. ¿Lo habría enojado?-"Te lo ruego… no me hagas esto."-

.

Sasuke se alejó unos centímetros, soltándola, pero sus cuerpos aún estaban apretados. La seguía mirando, pero ahora lucía consternado. Se pasó la mano por los cabellos, alborotándolos aún más, y cerró los ojos. Luego se acarició el puente de la nariz y volvió a mirarla serio.

.

-"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"-le dijo.

.

La volteó. Y con una mano, tomó la suya. Ella trató de cubrirse ambos pechos con un solo brazo.-"mira lo que me has hecho."-le llevó la mano hasta el pantalón y Sakura pegó un saltito cuando Sasuke le hizo tocar el turgente y palpitante bulto caliente que tenía entre las piernas. Trató de sacar la mano, pero Sasuke la mantuvo firmemente allí.-"debo solucionar esto, Sakura."-dijo con diplomacia.-"_**debes**_ solucionar esto."-se corrigió.-"y yo no tengo la paciencia para seguir esperando. Tú eres mía ahora. Y debes satisfacerme."-

.

Sus mejillas se colorearon por la indignación.

.

-"¡¿Acaso crees que soy un juguete? ¡Consíguete otra!"-gritó furibunda.-"Maldición… ¡¿Por qué yo? ¡¿Por qué no otra?"-

.

-"¿Y por qué no tu? ¿Por qué otra?"-respondió sagaz, con la misma pregunta que ella le hizo.-"Deberías estar alagada… de que te desee tanto."-le apretó entre sus brazos. Sakura aún tapaba sus senos con un brazo, y Sasuke le retiro la mano a pesar de sus forcejeos, dejándola al desnudo de la cadera para arriba. Sus pezones se endurecieron tanto por el frío que le causó la pérdida de calor y por la avasalladora mirada de Sasuke. Con regocijo, tocó con la punta de los dedos de su mano libre (con la otra le sostenía ambas manos para que no lo golpeara) el erecto botoncito rosado que se erguía rígidamente en la sima de sus redondeados pechos.-"Tienes unos pechos muy bonitos…"-le dijo frotando con el pulgar el pezón. Ella involuntariamente se arqueó hacia adelante, en demanda del cuerpo, en busca de más. Pero su mente le recordaba que estaba por ser abusada. Y que por muy lindo que fuera ese tipo era muy peligroso, y estaba atentando contra su integridad física. Aunque nunca en su vida había deseado tanto que lo hiciera.

.

Su primer beso… robado por ese patán.

.

Ella siempre pensó que sería una suave caricia en los labios, ambos abrazados en la puesta del Sol, entregándose amor mutuo. No un mero acto sexual como lo fue con Sasuke. Aunque a ella le vibró todo el cuerpo de recordar la escurridiza lengua de Sasuke en su húmeda y pequeña boca.

.

Sasuke sonreía.

.

-"Tu también lo quieres ¿verdad?"-dijo arrogante.-"Deseas que te bese como lo hice antes, hasta dejarte sin aire. También deseas esto."-le dijo, estrujando un pecho en su áspera mano. Sakura se mordió el labio para sofocar el gemido que luchaba por salir de su garganta. Pero no tenía caso, Sasuke podía ver lo mucho que le costaba reprimirse.-"Y también deseas que me entierre en ti, pudiste sentirlo antes ¿no? Y te lo imaginaste. Mi verga dentro tuyo, llenándote por completo, hasta alcanzar el éxtasis."-

.

Sakura no podía creer lo que oía. Una, por su franqueza al decir lo que pensaba, y en lo sucio que hablaba. Y dos, que increíblemente, le gustaba la manera en que lo hacía pero también odiaba que todo fuera cierto. Pero no daría brazo a torcer. Se había rebajado a rogarle, y él no la escuchó. Así que antes que entregarle algo voluntariamente, primero muerta.

.

Comenzó a forcejar más de lo que lo había hecho antes y pataleó, gritó, y arañó todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. Logró rasguñarle la mejilla, muy cerca del ojo. Pero en el proceso su vestido resbaló hasta sus tobillos. Dejándola totalmente desnuda, a excepción de sus braguitas rojas. No reparó lo suficiente en su desnudez, estaba más preocupada por escapar. Sasuke parecía cabreado, y lo vio desanudarse la corbata.

.

-"Traté de ser bueno contigo. Pero veo que te gusta ponérmelo difícil."-le dijo, mientras que usaba su corbata para amarrarle las manos detrás de su espalda. Ella seguía chillando y Sasuke la tomó por debajo de las axilas hasta arrastrarla al sofá. La tiró bruscamente y Sakura calló en el mullido mueble en una posición que dejaba mucho al descubierto. Sus pechos rebotaron con la caída y una de sus piernas quedó flexionada, mientras que la otra estaba estirada en posición opuesta a la otra, dejando su intimidad (aún con la braguita) a la vista de Sasuke.-"Pero… no sería divertido si me lo pusieras todo tan fácil ¿verdad?"-sonrió de lado, acercándose al sofá y recostándola de lado, para poder posicionarse sobre ella, entre sus torneadas y blancas piernas.-"Tu también me debes."-dijo despacito.-"Dijiste que pagarías mi chaqueta."-Sakura lo miró consternada.-"Pues bien, es hora de que lo hagas."-le dijo, mientras besaba su cuello.

.

-"¡No me refería a esto!"-le gritó mientras pataleaba. Sasuke le tomó con las manos ambas piernas, y con parsimonia se las iba acariciando.

.

-"Masamune te entregó a mí en forma de pago."-comenzó a decir, al tiempo que iba bajando por su cuello, luego por su hombro… y un poco más abajo. Sakura se mordía el labio y apretaba los puños.-"Debes entender que… no puedo dejarte ir."-le advirtió, mientras que, poco a poco, iba dejando un rastro de besos húmedos hasta acercarse a su pecho, y luego quedó frente a frente con su pezón.-"y aunque no lo hubiera hecho. Desde que te vi, esto se hizo inevitable."-le confesó, mirándola profundamente a los ojos, mientras le daba un lametón a su pezón.

.

Ella sabía que esto jamás debió ser así. Ella debería estar estudiando en Estados Unidos, no allí, tirada en un sofá, a merced de ese hombre. O con sus padres, quienes tampoco debieron haber muerto. ¿Por qué la abandonaron? ¿Por qué Sai lo hizo? ¿Acaso su destino era que todos en este mundo la dejaran de lado? ¿Acaso su destino… la había guiado hasta este hombre? Pensó con aplomo. Y enterró sus uñas en la palma de su mano cuando Sasuke engulló su pezón dentro de su boca, chupándolo con deleite, y lameteando como un perro cuando bebía agua.

.

¿Era posible sentir esto por alguien así? ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera? ¿Qué era ese incesante cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y ese punto dentro suyo que clamaba por atención?

.

Sasuke atendió su otro pezón, mientras que con sus manos masajeaba sus piernas. Una de sus traviesas manos fue ascendiendo hasta llegar al borde de su braga. Sakura se sobresaltó, y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

.

-"¡No!"-chilló.

.

El morocho agarró con un dedo el borde del elástico y jugueteó con él. No se lo bajaba, pero a Sakura le desesperaba cuando él amagaba por hacerlo. Ya se sentía bastante humillada con que él le viera los pechos y se los tocara. No soportaría que haga lo mismo ahí abajo.

.

Se removió inquieta, comenzaban a dolerle los brazos al tenerlos debajo de su espalda, soportando su peso y el de Sasuke.

.

Sasuke paseó su mano sobre la braga, hasta tocar un punto suyo que palpitaba clamando atención. Él solo lo tocó, presionando un poco. Y eso bastó para que Sakura tuviera que morderse el labio aún más fuerte y apretar los ojos para reprimir un gemido de placer.

.

Sasuke, al ver su expresión, soltó una maldición.

.

-"Mierda, supongo que ya es mi turno de disfrutar también."-parecía impaciente. A punto de perder el control.-"Pero es muy pronto para hacerlo aún, así que…"-ella lo miró inquisitivamente, respirando agitada.

.

Él se levantó de encima suyo y ella se preguntó si su tortura había finalizado. Pero no.

.

El moreno la tomó nuevamente en sus brazos, y la puso en el piso, de rodillas, a la altura de su…

.

Agrandó los ojos. Oh no, todo menos eso.

.

-"Oh sí."-le dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mirándola desde arriba. Lo vio desabrocharse el cinturón y bajarse el cierre del pantalón. Acto seguido, metió la mano dentro del bóxer y sacó su pene.

.

A Sakura se le escapó todo el aire de los pulmones de un solo golpe. Era imposible que ella pudiera meterse _semejante cosa_ en la boca. Estudiaba medicina, pero nunca había visto un pene, y menos se imaginó ver uno tan grande. ¿Acaso quería matarla?

.

-"¡Olvídalo! _Tu_… pedazo de mierda… ¡estás loco si crees que lo haré!"-gritó, tratando de apartarse.-"¡suéltame maldito pervertido! ¡Y veras como te…!"-

.

Sasuke la tomó del mentón con una mano y la hizo alzarse hasta quedar frente a su rostro. Sakura no supo qué hacer ante la amenazante mirada que él le dirigía.

.

-"Cállate."-gruñó.-"Si no haces lo que te digo, será mucho peor. Venderé tu cuerpo a algún viejo pervertido para que haga contigo lo que quiera, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. La única solución que encontraras para escapar de la desesperación…"-Sakura estaba asustada, y él le acercó aún más el rostro.-"…serán las drogas."-finalizó su amenaza.-"Será mejor que uses tu boquita para algo más productivo."-le ordenó. Obligándola a agacharse nuevamente. Su rostro ahora estaba justo en frente de la punta de su verga. Tragó en seco. Miró arriba y vio a Sasuke mirándola impaciente.-"Vamos Sakura, chúpamelo."-

.

Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

.

¿Qué otra opción tenía? No sabía de lo que ese tipo era capaz. No, ahora lo sabía. La vendería a un maldito viejo verde, o tal vez algo mucho peor. Quién sabía cuántos hombres jugarían con su cuerpo si permitía que él hiciera lo que dijo. E igualmente, ¿qué podía hacer ella para defenderse? Estaba sola.

.

Sacó la punta de su lengua y le dio una rápida lamida a la punta de su glande, temerosa. Este estaba brilloso por el líquido pre-seminal, y duro como roca. La punta era de un color más oscuro que el resto de su pene, y este último a su vez era de un color más oscuro que el tono de su piel. Sakura miraba fijamente el palpitante miembro de Sasuke, como esperando que con ello se cumpliera lo que él deseaba que hiciera. Podía sentir lo colorada que estaba, se sentía abochornada. Jamás imaginó hacer una cosa así, ni siquiera con Sai.

.

Con labios temblorosos le besó nuevamente la punta, sintió a Sasuke carraspear, y él coloco sus manos en torno a su nuca, pujándola hacia delante, incitándola a tomar más coraje y metérselo todo dentro de la boca.

.

Sakura suplicó por última vez, en su fuero interno, que no le obligara a hacerlo; pero la constante presión que hacía Sasuke en su nuca le hizo entender que no podía satisfacerlo a menos que lo hiciera.

.

Se lo metió de una vez, tanto como pudo, y tan rápido como se lo metió lo sacó. La saliva se le escurría por los labios y comenzó a toser. Sasuke no le dio tiempo de recuperarse. Pujó hasta metérselo nuevamente dentro, y más profundo. Pero esta vez, y movió sus caderas y le movía la cabeza con las manos, mostrándole cómo deseaba que se lo chupara.

.

Sakura, a los pocos segundos, logró pillar el ritmo, y luego pudo hacerlo más por su cuenta. Sasuke, satisfecho, le soltó la nuca. Y la dejó hacerlo sola. Colocó las manos en el respaldo de la silla y tiró la cabeza para atrás, cerrando los párpados. Sakura creyó haberlo escuchado gemir, muy pero muy bajito. Pero era algo. Eso quería decir que iba por buen camino.

.

Cerró los ojos también, y sintió todo de la manera completamente diferente. Al no ver, podía sentir las cosas más en carne viva. La posición no era muy cómoda, le dolían las rodillas, las muñecas por la presión de la corbata y le incomodaba tener los brazos en la espalda.

.

Movía la cabeza de forma rápida, frenética; y hundía las mejillas, al tiempo que rodeaba con la lengua la verga palpitante de Sasuke. Dando la sensación de una contracción de las paredes interiores de una vagina.

.

Ahora sí, lo escuchó gemir más fuerte.

.

Abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejó pasmada.

.

Sasuke había arqueado levemente la espalda, apretaba los dientes y los párpados; y con sus puños se aferraba al cuero del sofá. Tenía la cabeza recargada para atrás, haciendo que su flequillo callera con gracia a cada lado de su bello rostro, enmarcándolo.

.

Involuntariamente, sintió como algo cálido y húmedo resbalaba por entre sus piernas.

.

¡Santo cielo! ¡Se había puesto húmeda!

.

Sasuke abrió despacio los ojos y la miró por entre las pestañas. Y Sakura trató de cerrar mejor las piernas y de inclinarse para delante, para que no viera ni sus pechos hinchados ni la humedad que resbalaba por entre sus piernas. Pero era muy tarde, él ya estaba sonriendo.

.

-"Vaya… ¿te has excitado solo con eso?"-preguntó divertido. Ella quiso llorar de vergüenza.-"no pongas esa cara, que ya es tu turno."-le prometió tomándola bajo las axilas y recostándola sobre el sofá, en la misma posición que antes, y con él entre sus piernas. Esta vez, no lo vio venir cuando él le arrancó las bragas y las tiró por el aire. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se acaloró ante lo fija que mantenía la mirada en su entrada.

.

-"¿Qu-é tanto miras, idiota?"-preguntó mordaz, tartamudeando. Él la miró a los ojos, y Sakura los notó más negros que antes.

.

-"Es mejor de lo que imagine."-admitió con voz ronca. Ella jadeó y Sasuke le besó el cuello.-"…Tranquila."-le relajó. Y de improvisto, le metió un dedo dentro de su vagina. Sakura soltó un gritillo. No de dolor, porque estaba tan húmeda que el dedo le había quedado como un guante; sino de sorpresa.-"Tal como pensé, estas preparada."-obvió con una sonrisa.

.

Arqueó el dedo, tocando un punto muy sensible dentro de ella. Volvió a morderse el labio. Y su vista se nubló.

.

-"Me encanta cuando te reprimes."-dijo mientras seguía hurgando dentro de ella, deslizando sus largos y finos dedos dentro suyo, explorando.-" …significa que te gusta."-la expuso.

.

Sakura lo miraba con ojos brillosos, y la respiración agitada. Sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de la respiración. Y Sasuke veía con detenimiento sus movimientos. Él tenía la camisa pegada al cuerpo, y la piel perlada por el sudor. Su cabello azabache brillaba con matrices azuladas bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara que le daba un toque de intimidad al ambiente. Su pene también brillaba por su saliva, y se erguía orgulloso en dirección a la pequeña ranura que tenía entre sus piernas. Sakura vio esa cosa tan inmensa que rogó porque nunca llegara el momento en que tuviera que meterlo dentro suyo; porque la partiría al medio.

.

Sasuke sacó repentinamente los dedos de su vagina y se los llevó a la altura de los labios. Sakura vio con detenimiento cómo el abría los dedos y sus fluidos se le escurrían entre estos.

.

-"Esto, cariño, es una muestra de lo mucho que quieres que te coja."-le dijo, mientras se chupaba los dedos como si se tratara de chocolate líquido.

.

La miraba a los ojos, trasmitiéndole lo mucho que disfrutaba de eso. Luego se sacó los dedos de la boca y se reclinó un poco hacia su rostro. Sakura tenía la mirada fija en sus penetrantes ojos negros, pero de la nada él le puso los dedos en frente del rostro.

.

-"Chúpamelos"-ella agrandó los ojos, e hizo una mueca con los labios.-"Vamos… no te hagas, que cuando chupaste mi verga no pareció importarte tanto saborear mis fluidos. Es hora de que te pruebes a ti misma."-insistió posando sus largos y delgados dedos en sus labios.

.

Sakura lo miró resentida, y su boca estaba fruncida. Pero aún así, hizo lo que le pidió. Como lo había hecho antes, sacó la punta de la lengua, probando. La verdad ya no tenía el sabor de sus flujos, porque Sasuke se los había chupado. Sabía más a la saliva de él. Menos temerosa, levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca, metiendo el dedo índice primero. Sasuke la ayudó, adentrándolo en su boca. Ella cerró su boca y dejó el dedo dentro, enredando su lengua alrededor de este.

.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, desafiantes. Él, esperando a que lo complaciera adecuadamente, y ella, intentando hacerlo.

.

Luego el moreno comenzó a mover el dedo dentro de su boca, tanteando la suave y húmeda lengua, los blancos dientes y el interior de sus mejillas.

.

Sacó el dedo. Dejando un hilillo de saliva entre este y la boca de Sakura.

.

-"Bien, ya hemos jugado lo suficiente."-

.

Sakura comenzó a removerse incómoda. Esto era el momento que más había deseado atrasar.

.

Estando tan metida en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando Sasuke se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, ni cuándo ni cómo fue que agarró su pene y lo acomodó en su entrada. Para cuando reaccionó, el palpitante y caliente miembro de él se había enterrado completamente en ella.

.

Gritó, porque aunque estaba húmeda, dolía. Lo sintió. La sensación de que algo dentro tuyo se rompe, no, se desagarra. Era tan cierta como sus compañeras de universidad decían. Quizás, lo que le causó dolor, fue que, además de el hecho que de que era su primera vez, era el tamaño de la cosa que le quitó la inocencia.

.

Sasuke estaba quieto, con los ojos levemente agrandados, mirando fijamente la sangre que escurría desde el interior de Sakura, salpicándolo a él.

.

-"Así que… virgen ¿eh?"-dijo, y despacito fue saliendo. Hasta que solo la punta de su pene quedó dentro de ella. Sakura daba grandes bocanadas de aire. Tratando de serenarse y recobrarse de la conmoción.-"Lo siento, debí ser más gentil."-se disculpó. Sakura tenía los ojos llorosos. Él le besó el mentón, la sonrosada mejilla, la punta de su respingada nariz. Le acariciaba los muslos y su intimidad, tratando de volver a excitarla.

.

La respiración de Sakura poco a poco se iba volviendo más calmada, sus ojos se iban nublando, y sus partes íntimas se hincharon, clamando atención.

.

Gimió cuando Sasuke comenzó a masturbarle el clítoris. Y enseguida se mordió el labio. Giró la cabeza a un costado y trató de volver a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Pero era difícil tratar de mantener la espalda rígida cuando quería retorcerse de placer. Contener los gemidos cuando estos pujaban por salir. Mantener los ojos fuertemente cerrados para que él no viera el ellos lo mucho que estaba deseando esto.

.

Sakura lo odió. Odió a Sasuke. Y se odió a ella misma. Porque también lo estaba disfrutando.

.

Ella comenzó a emitir quejidos, le estaban doliendo mucho las muñecas, y Sasuke lo notó.

.

-"Bien, te soltaré. Pero tendrás que ser una buena chica."-advirtió severo. Pasó las manos tras su espalda y lo vio desatar el apretado nudo sin mucha dificultad. Ella inmediatamente las llevó adelante y se las masajeó. Notó las marcas rojizas, que mañana serían de color violáceo. Se sorprendió cuando Sasuke tomó sus muñecas y, mirándola a los ojos, se las besó suavemente. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la punta de su lengua tocar la parte adolorida. Que, por extraño que pareciera, tenía un efecto muy relajante y… estimulante.

.

Jadeó, nuevamente.

.

-"Será mejor que no intentes nada, no quieres verme enojado."-le aseguró. Y besó por última vez su muñeca. Lo vio incorporarse nuevamente en una pose más erguida, haciéndolo ver más imponente de lo que ya era, y con lentitud volvió a acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas.-"abre las piernas."-ordenó con voz grave.

.

Sakura, con reticencia, lo hizo muy despacito. Y él, complacido, le tomó ambas piernas y se las colocó sobre los hombros. Sakura soltó un gritillo de sorpresa y se sorprendió de que dos personas pudieran estar en esa posición para hacer _eso_.

.

-"Tranquila."-le dijo, y nuevamente, se enterró en ella, pero menos brusco que la primera vez. Ella cerró los ojos y se aferró a su musculosa espalda, enterrando las uñas para amortiguar el dolor. Aunque, esta vez, no dolió tanto.-"abre los ojos, quiero que me mires cuando te cojo."-exigió.

.

Ella lo hizo y se mordió el labio inferior, rojo e hinchado por las múltiples veces que lo había hecho esa noche. Sasuke miró esa acción, y ella sintió como su pene se endureció aún más dentro suyo. Él soltó otra maldición y se movió a los costados para acomodarse mejor. Ante estos movimientos Sakura gimió e involuntariamente su vagina se contraccionó, aprisionando el miembro de Sasuke.

.

-"Tks… me estás apretando, no me provoques."-le dijo ronco, mirándola con deseo.-"…que estrecho."-susurró para sí mismo.

.

Comenzó a penetrarla. Contrayendo las nalgas cuando pujaba hacia adelante y sacando su pene casi completamente cuando iba hacia atrás, para volver a meterlo con fuerza. Sakura inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y enterró aún más las uñas, a él no pareció importarle mucho, y tampoco es como si ella quisiera hacerlo a propósito.

.

-"Ah… ¡ah!"-gimió.

.

Quería llorar, esto… no podía estar pasándole a ella. ¿Se suponía que una violación era así de placentera? Él la obligó a muchas cosas, ¡pero no la obligó a que gimiera ni a que lo disfrutara!

.

Odiaba que por momentos él fuera gentil, pero luego ponía esa faceta de matón que le hacía querer hacerse pipi del miedo. La confundía, y estaba entre estrangularlo y… besarlo.

.

Solo la besó una vez, en frente de Sai, y de todos, para sellar un pacto del cual ella sin haberlo querido fue partícipe.

.

Sai… maldito hijo de perra.

.

-"¡Ah!"-volvió a gemir, cuando sintió que Sasuke dio una estocada muy profunda, tocando una fibra muy sensible dentro de ella.

.

El morocho sonrió de lado.

.

-"Que voz tan erótica… me gusta cuando gimes."-siguió penetrando, adentro y afuera. Y así otra vez.

.

-"N-no… creas que… has ga-nado, Sasuke."-dijo entre jadeos. Cada vez lo sentía más cerca, aquello que los amantes anhelaban alcanzar cuando por finalizar el acto sexual. Sus paredes se contraccionaron con más fuerza, apretando el pene.

.

-"No esperaba menos de ti."-sonrió de costado.-"amenazarme… incluso en esta situación."-susurró, mientras seguía penetrando. Sasuke tiró la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos.

.

De repente, lo sintió. Esa explosión que se generaba dentro del cuerpo, cómo tocar el cielo con las manos. Ella gimió, y vio a Sasuke por entre las pestañas, que también gimió, ronco y varonil.

.

La miró y, mientras lo sentía derramándose dentro de ella, la besó. Un beso largo, profundo y apasionado.

.

-"Descansa, Sakura… _Descansa_."-le dijo, cuando se separó de ella, y… poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos, hasta caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Despertó <strong>con un espantoso dolor de cabeza.

.

Se incorporó de golpe, con los ojos bien abiertos, recordando, poco a poco, todos los acontecimientos. Miró a su alrededor.

.

Suspiró.

.

Fue solo un sueño.

.

Su despertar fue recibido por la cálida luz que se colaba por el ventanal de la habitación de sus padres, en donde ella había estado durmiendo durante estos últimos días. Sonrió. Lamentablemente, la parte de la historia en que sus padres habían muerto no fue un sueño, pero el resto sí. Bostezó, y se fregó con pereza el ojo con la manga de la camisa que estaba usando para dormir.

.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos de golpe, al sentir un peculiar olor siendo emanado de la camisa. La observó fijamente.

.

Ella no dormía con camisas, usaba pijamas. Y más importante.

.

Esa no _era_ su camisa.

.

Era de _**él**_.

.

-"¡AHHH!"-pegó un grito a los cielos.

.

**¡Fue **_**real**_**! **

.

-"Oh Dios… ¡fui violada por un delincuente!"-lloriqueó como una niña.

.

Supuso, que no se lo estaba tomando con la seriedad que la situación merecía. Pero extrañamente, no lo consideraba _tan_ grave.

.

Después de todo, ella también lo disfrutó.

.

Fue corriendo a un espejo y se vio de pies a cabeza.

.

Ese era el cuerpo de una mujer que había pasado toda la noche cogiendo.

.

Se sonrojó. E involuntariamente, se llevó la camisa a la nariz, y aspiró su aroma. Olía muy bien.

.

Frunció el ceño.

.

Realmente… **odiaba** _a ese tipo_.

* * *

><p>Apoyado contra la ventanilla, sonrió de lado en cuanto la escuchó gritar.<p>

.

-"No se oye muy feliz."-obvió Naruto, su socio, con quien estaba en estos momentos en la limosina, frente a la casa de Sakura. Había averiguado dónde vivía y la llevó hasta allí mientras dormía. Para que ella se acordara de él, envolvió su cuerpo desnudo con su camisa, sabiendo cuál sería su reacción al despertar. No lo decepcionó.

.

-"No lo pasó tan mal."-aseguró divertido.

.

-_"¡Fui violada por un delincuente!"_-la escucharon gritar desde la ventana. Naruto soltó una carcajada estruendosa y se agarró del estómago.

.

-"Que descripción tan acertada."-dijo entre risas. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. Naruto se puso serio.

.

-"Ya le has hecho bastante, Sasuke. Será mejor que la dejes en paz, antes de que…"-

.

-"¿Desde cuándo te portas como mi madre?"-dijo irritado, alzando una ceja.

.

-"Desde que dejaste de hacer las cosas bien."-

.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

.

-"Si la gente te ve con ella muy seguido, pensarán que tienen algo. No la metas en esto."-insistía el rubio.

.

Sasuke miró nuevamente la ventana del balcón que daba a la habitación donde estaba Sakura. Una suave ventisca sopló, alborotando sus cabellos. El árbol de Sakuras que estaba en el jardín de la casa se meció al compás del viento, dejando caer sus flores y llevando una hasta la ventanilla de la limosina. La tomó entre sus dedos y la miró con detenimiento. Naruto seguía sus movimientos.

.

-"No podría olvidarla, Naruto."-

.

El rubio pareció sorprendido.

.

-"Ella me pertenece desde el momento en que la vi."-aseguró serio, acariciando los pétalos de la flor, le recordaban a la suave piel de la de ojos jades.-"me aseguraré… de que ella jamás se pueda separar de mi lado."-otra ventisca sopló, llevándose la flor, hasta llegar a la ventana del balcón.

.

Sakura salió, y el viento meció su larga y lacia cabellera. Miraba el cielo azul, con ojos brillosos, y Sasuke se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. Ella puso una expresión soñadora y, para su sorpresa… sonrió.

.

Fue la primera vez que Sasuke la vio sonreír.

.

Y lo único que consiguió al ver eso, fue afianzarse egoístamente a la idea de hacerla suya siempre.

.

Naruto miró a la chica y luego a su amigo. Bufó y se recostó con pesar en el sofá.

.

-"Ahhh supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para sacarte lo-que-sea que estés pensando de la cabeza."-suspiró resignado. Vio la mirada lujuriosa de Sasuke al ver a Sakura estirarse, y al hacerlo, levantar levemente la camisa, dejando a la vista sus blancas y largas piernas.-"… o puede que sí sepa lo que estás pensando."-

.

Sasuke no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Y pensaba, lo divertido que sería corromper a una criatura tan pura como esa. Era increíble verla sonreír después de lo que le había hecho. Y pensó, en lo inquebrantable que era su voluntad. Le gustaría saber hasta dónde podría llegar con ella.

.

-"Te veré luego… Sakura."-susurró, y cambió su expresión a una inescrutable. Le dirigió una mirada al chofer, que vio por el espejo retrovisor la seña que hizo, y puso la limosina en marcha.

.

Luego se ocuparía de divertirse con ella. Ahora… _debía __**volver**__ al trabajo._

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me da miedo hasta incluso escribir, deben odiarme ¿no? Soy una irresponzable, ya no actualizo ni mis otras historias. Lo crean o no, realmente estoy continuando todas, pero todas están incompletas. hoy, me despertó un cargo de conciencia terrible, y me prometí que minimamente, tenía que actualizar alguna de ellas. Así que me puse todas las pilas y terminé este capítulo. Que por el apuro, no se si será lo que realmente esperaban, pero al menos es algo : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Sex<strong>** Doll**

.

Capítulo 2

_**Stalking**_

.

.

.

Estaba segura de que jamás podría olvidarlo. Las huellas que dejó en su piel le recordaban constantemente lo acontecido. Sus caricias, las palabras, cómo la había tomado de manera salvaje. Su sensual boca…

.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Y luego sacudió la cabeza.

.

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde esa noche. Tiempo en el cual pudo conseguir un empleo como mesera en un restaurante bastante exclusivo. Tuvo suerte, su entrevista había sido con una señora algo mayor de mirada severa que le hacía un montón de preguntas y la analizaba, como tratando de hacerla tropezar con sus propios pies y al primer error echarla a patadas. Pero en cuanto el dueño del restaurant entró para chequear como iban las entrevistas. La vio y se quedó allí por largo rato, ella se removió incómoda en su lugar y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. El dueño sonrió.

.

-"Esta bien, Gretel, puedes ir a la cocina a poner algo de orden, las cosas están alborotas por allí ya que estamos recibiendo gente muy importante. Yo me ocuparé de las entrevista."-ofreció amablemente.

.

Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, alto y el cabello rubio ondulado le caía con gracia hasta tocar el borde de la camisa, vestía de traje y su postura era muy relajada.

.

Gretel, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y sin decir una palabra, se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

.

-"_Suertuda_."-la escuchó susurrar entre dientes, antes de irse.

.

-"Mi nombre es Michel, dulzura. Veremos sí cumples las condiciones básicas para este trabajo."-avisó cordialmente.

.

Fue como si le quitaran un yunque de la espalda. La entrevista se hizo mucho más amena en presencia de Michel, quien de vez en cuando bromeaba con ella, y la hacía reír. A ella le calló bien, era la primera vez que reía en días.

.

La aceptaron sin contratiempos, y a los dos días, ya era una mesera oficial del local. No había comenzado a trabajar el día anterior porque a pesar de todo, el trabajo exigía ciertas normas respecto a la vestimenta y a los modales. Debía ser muy callada, pero amable. Sonreír todo el tiempo y caminar recta hasta con tres charolas a la vez, así que se estuvo preparando. La hicieron recorrer la instalación y los almacenes, se presentó ante todos los trabajadores y la que mejor le cayó fue una mesera que llevaba trabajando allí dos años llamada Ino. Se llevaban como perro y gato, y una vez que terminaban de discutir por todo, se reían de las estupideces por las cuales peleaban.

.

-"Me caes bien, frentona,"-dijo socorrona.-"Pocas personas pueden llevarme la corriente en una discusión."-y parecía enorgullecerse de eso.

.

-"Tu también cerda."-insultó, aún cuando la rubia tenía la figura de una súper modelo, le gustaba ver cómo se irritaba cuando la llamaba así.

.

Notó que casi todas las meseras eran chicas muy guapas, y dando un suspiro admitió que el dueño era un baboso.

.

-"¡Sakura!"-chilló Ino, quien vino corriendo a toda máquina para, seguido de eso, colgársele del cuello.

.

-"Cerda, pesas mucho. ¡Bájate!"-

.

-"Ohh tienes que ver esto."-le dijo entusiasmada. Le despertó la chispa de la curiosidad, por que debía ser algo muy interesante para que Ino pasara por alto el insulto

.

-"¿Qué es?"-preguntó arqueando una ceja.

.

-"¡Mira eso!"-exclamó con voz aguda.

.

Sakura giró la cabeza y buscó por todo el restaurante, pero no vio nada.

.

-"¿Dónde?"-preguntó irritada.

.

Ino bufó y le giró con las manos la cabeza, haciendo que le doliera el cuello.

.

-"¡Ay! ¡Duele! ¡Pedazo de…!"-se atragantó con su propia saliva en cuanto ubicó lo que Ino estaba señalando.

.

-"Te dejó sin palabras ¿no es así?"-dijo la rubia, sin ser consciente del torbellino de sensaciones que se estaban arremolinando en su interior.

.

Hay no… y ella que creyó que jamás tendría que volver a encontrarse con ese bastardo.

.

De todos los lugares ¡¿Qué hacía Sasuke ahí? Parado en la entrada, entregando su abrigo a la recepcionista quien se lo comía con los ojos. Acompañado de un sonriente rubio también muy apuesto. Ambos, juntos, eran dos puestos totalmente opuestos. Uno rubio de ojos azules y tez bronceada, y él de cabello negro y ojos oscuros y piel blanca como la nieve.

.

-"Ahh lo que daría por pasar una noche con Sasuke."-deseó en un suspiro, mordiéndose el labio. Sakura la miró por el rabillo del ojo. _Sí supiera_. Rodó los ojos.

.

Un momento.

.

-"¿Dijiste Sasuke?"-preguntó consternada. Ino la miró incrédula.

.

-"Oh por Dios, sabía que vivías en las nubes, ¡pero esto ya es ridículo!"-le dijo, poniendo las manos en la cadera en forma de jarra.-"¡Sasuke Uchiha!"-exclamó, y al ver que Sakura pestañó sin comprender bufó exasperada.-"Es un gran empresario, y el dueño de los mejores clubs de este país, solo gente importante asiste allí." –

.

Uchiha

.

Quiso pegarse un sopapo al no haber reconocido ese apellido, y aunque no hubiera reconocido a Sasuke por el apellido, con solo verlo habría sido suficiente. Creyó haberlo divisado en un par de revistas que sus amigas de la universidad leían, esas que hablaban de los hombres más ricos del mundo, y los más guapos. De los cuales, él siempre estaba en primer lugar.

.

Maldición, pensó al borde de la histeria. Sus manos temblaban, y sentía la urgente necesidad de arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza.

.

¿Con qué clase de hombre se había metido?

.

-"¿Estás bien Sakura?"-preguntó Ino preocupada.

.

-"Sí…"-dijo agitada. Se miró de reojo en un pequeño espejo que había en el pasillo donde estaban y se avergonzó de su imagen. Pálida, demacrada y ojerosa. Miró a la rubia, que seguía observándola expectante.-"Ino… ¿me puedes prestar tu estuche de maquillaje?"-

.

-"_Tú_… ¿usar _maquillaje_?"-preguntó sorprendida, alzando ambas cejas.

.

-"Sí Cerda. ¿Me lo prestas o no?"-

.

-"¡Ja! ¡No creo que mis pinturas puedan hacer milagros! Pero dejaré que lo intentes."-se burló, y le dio el pequeño estuche que siempre llevaba a todos lados.

.

-"Gracias."-suspiró, e Ino la siguió mirando extrañada. Ella solo sonrió y se fue corriendo al baño. Hizo una mueca cuando nuevamente se encontró frente a su reflejo y abrió el estuche de maquillaje.

.

No permitiría que ese bastardo la arruinara de ese modo, ella estaba trabajando, y sus clientes no podían verla así de demacrada.

.

Se puso cubre ojeras, algo de rubor para tapar su palidez y un brillo labial para refrescar sus labios secos. Se ajustó la coleta alta que usaba para el trabajo y se acomodó lo más prolijamente que pudo su uniforme, que consistía una pollera negra con forma de tubo tiro alto, que le llegaba solo un par de dedos arriba de la rodilla. Una remera mangas cortas con escote redondo que ella usaba tratando de mostrar lo menos posible, no como Ino que cuando Gretel no la veía se bajaba el escote, con la entusiasta aprobación de Michel.

.

Salió como si nada hubiera pasado, y buscó a Ino con la mirada para devolverle el bolsito, y cuando la vio, ella estaba junto con las otras meseras, hablando con Michel. Todas tenían cara de incredulidad y de envidia. Michel volteó y la vio.

.

-"¡Sakura! ¡Te estábamos buscando!"-dijo dando un suspiro de alivio.-"Te ha llegado una muy importante oportunidad."-anunció.-"Extrañamente, el caballero que acaba de llegar solicita expresamente ser atendido por ti. No podemos perder más tiempo, es la mesa número 10, ve y toma su pedido, no queremos impacientarlo."-dijo exaltado.

.

-"¿Mesa diez?"-su vista automáticamente se fue hacia esa mesa y… ¡Ahí esa él muy…! ¡Era imposible que la haya visto! ¡¿Y por qué quería que _justo_ **ella** lo atendiera?-"-d… debe haber alguna confusión."-tartamudeó rápidamente.

.

Michel arqueó las cejas, sorprendió de que diera tantas vueltas.

.

-"No la hay, dijo que quería ser atendido por la camarera de cabello rosado. Era _obvio_ que hablaba de ti"-dijo rodando los ojos. Sakura sintió cómo le temblaba levemente una ceja.-"¡Vamos! ¡Apresúrate y toma su orden!"-la llevó a empujones hasta el corredor que llevaba a las mesas.

.

-"¡Ay ya entendí ya entendí!"-repitió con voz sofocada. Él dejó de empujarla y le alzó el pulgar para brindarle buena suerte, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Vio de reojo a sus compañeras, quienes tenían el ceño fruncido y bufaban por lo bajo. ¡Maldición! ¡Incluso con el solo hecho de haber aparecido en su trabajo le revolucionaba todo! Ahora todas la odiaban.

.

Le devolvió a Michel la sonrisa más forzada que jamás hizo y rígidamente se dio vuelta, caminando con pisadas fuertes, y con los puños a los costados.

.

Así, hasta estar a unos pocos metros de distancia de la mesa diez. Sasuke estaba callado, tomando champaña, escuchando hablar, o fingiendo escuchar, al apuesto rubio que le hablaba hasta por los codos. De manera hastiada, él paseó la mirada por el restaurante, y enseguida se encontró con ella.

.

Fue como si el tiempo se congelara. Las imágines pasaron enfrente de ella como una película, y sintió en carne viva todo lo que sufrió esa noche, y lo mucho que disfrutó también. Se sonrojó, de vergüenza e indignación. Sasuke le sonrió de costado.

.

Lo podía leer en su mirada, la estaba retando a que se acercara a él. Bien, con que esas tenía. Ya vería.

.

Se acercó caminando con gracia, jovial pero recatadamente. Enderezó su espalda y levantó el mentón.

.

El rubio detuvo su habla cuando vio que Sasuke no tenía la atención puesta en él, sino en la hermosa camarera de radiante sonrisa, que parecía algo forzada.

.

-"¿Es normal que el servicio tarde tanto en tomar una orden?"-preguntó casualmente Sasuke. De no haber sido por lo extraño que le resultaba escuchar su sensual voz después de un tiempo, le habría golpeado por el comentario, a pesar de haberse ganarse el despido por ello.

.

-"Disculpe señor, lamento la demora."-dijo entre dientes, agrandando la sonrisa.-"¿Puedo tomar su orden?"-dijo con voz suave, mirando también al joven rubio, que la miraba sorprendido. Luego notó que le mandaba una mirada severa a Sasuke, quien lo ignoró, y volvió su mirada hacia ella. Le regaló una sonrisa que parecía sacada de una propaganda de Colgate, y le respondió amablemente, con efusividad.

.

-"¡Rámen!"-

.

Ella pestañó, y luego sonrió divertida, dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada. Escuchó un carraspeo del otro lado de la mesa, y como un autómata se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con la irritada mirada de Sasuke.

.

-"¿Su orden… señor?"-tragó en seco. Él solo frunció el ceño.

.

-"Caviar."-soltó como si nada. Cruzándose de piernas, y Sakura por instinto siguió el movimiento de sus largas piernas cuando las cruzó. Una gotita de sudor le resbaló por la sien, y volvió a tragar saliva. Se le había resecado la boca al recordar cómo sus potentes muslos se colaron entre sus piernas contraccionándose cuando envestía y… -"¿Encontraste algo interesante?"-preguntó divertido.

.

Pegó un respingo y se sonrojó. ¡No era su culpa! A ella le bastaba verle a los ojos para recordarlo todo y el bastando estaba fresco como una lechuga. Le regaló una mirada envenenada y llena de rencor y bufando se dio media vuelta.

.

-"Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?"-dijo Naruto mirándolo por entre las pestañas. Sasuke solo rodó los ojos y se recostó cómodamente en mullido asiento. El rubio suspiró.-"De haber sabido que trabajaba aquí jamás hubiera aceptado venir, ya me parecía raro que estuvieras tan interesado por venir a comer a este lugar."-dijo, acariciándose la sien, exasperado.-"¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?"-

.

Sasuke lo miró aburrido.

.

-"Tus sermones me exasperan. Lo dices como si ella me guardara rencor."-

.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Sakura ya había regresado con sus órdenes. Dejó el plato de Rámen frente al rubio y el caviar frente a Sasuke, sin ninguna discreción, le plantó una nota junto al plato y con una radiante sonrisa, se fue.

.

Naruto estaba estupefacto.

.

-"¿No me digas que te dejó su número de teléfono?"-preguntó sorprendido.-"Parece que tienes razón, y yo creía que ella realmente te odiaba."-

.

Sasuke abrió la nota y la comisura de su labio se curvó hacia arriba.

.

-"_Vete al infierno_."-leyó para dentro, y en la hoja había un dibujo suyo en caricatura, siendo partido por un rayo.

.

Ensanchó su sonrisa.

.

-"Oh no, estoy seguro que no lo hace."-

* * *

><p>-"¡Sakura! ¡Y yo que creía que eras una mojigata! ¡Vaya forma de tirártele!"-le felicitó su rubia amiga, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.-"¡y eso último de darle tu número, fue mortal!"-dijo soltando una risita embobada.<p>

.

Sakura correspondió la sonrisa falsamente.

.

-"Uy sí, seguro que para mañana lo tengo comiendo de mis pies."-ironizó, pero Ino no lo notó, siguió parloteando sin prestar atención a nada de lo que ella pudiera decir para contradecirla. Suspiró.-"Dile a Michel si no puede mandar a otra mesera a ocuparse de esa mesa, estoy un poco descompuesta."-dijo, poniendo teatralmente la mano en su bajo vientre y mirando significativamente a Ino.

.

-"¡Ah sí! _Ese_ tipo de descompostura."-captó la indirecta.-"¿Necesitas algo?"-preguntó.

.

-"No gracias, vine preparada."-dijo haciendo una seña con las manos, restándole importancia. Vio a la voluptuosa rubia dirigirse hacia la oficina de Michel y entrar en ella. Suspiró.

.

Caminó por los pasillos que llevaban al almacén en donde guardaban manteles, servilletas y ese tipo de cosas, bajó un par de escalones y llegó a la pequeña y apartada habitación. Rápidamente, entró y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Apoyó la nuca contra esta y miró al techo dando un suspiro. Había un ventanita a un costado de la habitación que justo le daba de lleno en la cara, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana como un halo de luz, relajándola momentáneamente. Caminó por entre las cajas de cartón y se sentó en una pequeña sillita que estaba detrás de unos estantes, que contenían variedades y variedades de servilletas.

.

Su turno ya terminaba, tendría que hacerse la tonta por unos minutos más, esperando a que él terminara de comer, e irse. Así ella podría salir sin tener que volverlo a ver.

.

Sakura no necesitaba este tipo de emociones en su vida. Tenía muchos problemas como para encima andar lidiando con eso.

.

_-"Tranquila."-le dijo, y nuevamente, se enterró en ella…_

.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Y estrujó entre sus puños la tela de la falda.

.

_-"abre los ojos, quiero que me mires cuando te cojo."-exigió._

.

Perder su virginidad de esa manera, algo que ella había atesorado tanto. Lo odiaba, por haber sido tan insensible, por haberle hecho hacer cosas que no quería, y con quien no quería. Pus ella no quería acostase con un desconocido. Porque, por muy famoso que fuera, seguía siendo un desconocido.

_._

_-"Que voz tan erótica… me gusta cuando gimes."-siguió penetrando, adentro y afuera. Y así otra vez._

.

Sus pezones se endurecieron ante el recuerdo, y su intimidad palpitaba anhelante de volver a sentir ese calor dentro suyo. Sentir esto le dieron retorcijones en el estómago, y posó sus manos en su vientre.

.

¿Por qué? Entre tantos hombres… ¿Porqué alguien como él? Era un animal, quién sabe a cuántas mujeres le habría hecho lo mimo. Pensó con los ojos aguados. ¿Por qué ella era diferente? Seguro era una más, ahí estaba ella, sentada en un almacén, llorando, mientras que ese hijo de puta debía estar burlándose de ella junto su rubio amigo, diciéndole lo mucho que disfrutó cogiéndola. Era la cruda realidad, una puta más en la vida de ese hombre, a quien solo le llamó la atención unos segundos, lo que le duró la calentura.

.

-"Mph, es decepcionante. No creí que fueras de las que lloraba por los rincones."-dijo una profunda voz, muy cerca suyo…

.

Alzó la vista, y vio a Sasuke recostado contra la pared, mirándola con sus negros ojos a través de la oscuridad. La luz de la ventana no daba a ese sector de la habitación, pero Sakura reconocería su voz y su silueta en cualquier otro lado, hasta con los ojos cerrados. Agrandó los ojos, y le dolió por el escozor de las lágrimas.

.

Se tiró para atrás, asustada, olvidándose que tras ella había una estantería y empujándola accidentalmente, haciendo que ésta se balanceé peligrosamente hacia ella. No pudo gritar, el miedo la paralizó al punto de no poder moverse, mientras veía como el mueble caía en cámara lenta sobre ella.

.

De repente, unas níveas manos pasaron por al lado suyo y sostuvieron con fuerza los estantes, evitando que cayera sobre ella. Solo cayeron silenciosamente los manteles. Sakura vio cómo los músculos de los brazos se contrajeron al hacer fuerza para adelante, acomodándolo nuevamente en su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

Sintió una agitada respiración en su nuca, y las níveas manos quedaron posadas en los estantes, acorralándola, como anteriormente lo había hecho una vez.

.

-"Vaya que eres molesta."-susurró, respirando lentamente.

.

Ella, despacito, se dio vuelta, quedando de frente a Sasuke, quien parecía inmenso al mantenerla a ella contra ese espacio.

.

Se miraban a los ojos fijamente. Hasta que ella rompió el contacto.

.

-"No te oí entrar."-dijo de repente. Lo vio sonreí de lado, pues lo primero que ella de debió haber dicho era: _no debes estar aquí._

.

-"Supongo que por tus sollozos no lograste escucharme."-le dijo, acercándose más a su cuerpo, con la misma cautela que un cazador se acerca a su presa. Ella se removió incómoda, y miró a los costados, buscando una salida.-"¿Otra vez tratando de buscar una salida?"-preguntó divertido.-"Aún estoy esperando un agradecimiento."-soltó con voz ronca.

.

-"No tengo por qué agradecerte."-contestó obstinada.

.

-"Claro que sí."-la contradijo, como siempre.-"y yo sé cómo."-contestó, abalanzándose contra su boca, devorándola.

.

Sakura gimió sorprendida y no supo qué hacer. No se acostumbraba sus besos, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Comenzó a protestar cuando él invadió su boca, deslizando la lengua entre sus dientes, y chupando sus labios haciéndola flaquear. Le dio golpecitos en el pecho con una mano y con la otra trataba de separarle el rostro del de ella. Él sacó las manos de los costados y la apretó contra su cuerpo agarrándola desde la cintura, estrujando sus pechos contra su tórax. Sasuke tomó su nuca con una mano y pujó hacia delante aproximándolos aún más. Sakura sentía en su boca la saliva de Sasuke y se vio obligada a beberla, el ladeó la cabeza y profundizó el beso. A Sakura le temblaban las piernas, y él la apretó entre sus brazos.

.

¿Por qué? Se preguntó nuevamente.

.

¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Es que no entendía lo que despertaba en ella? Se preguntó, cuando lo sintió meter su mano bajo su remera y apretujarle un pecho.

.

-"N-no."-jadeó.-"¡No lo hagas!"-le dijo, apretando la camisa de él entre sus puños.-"A-aquí no."-pidió nerviosa. Sasuke retiró las manos y se alejó abruptamente, quedando a varios pasos de distancia. Sakura _casi_ se lamenta al sentir la falta de calor.

.

-"De acuerdo."-Aceptó, Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida.-"_Aquí_ no".-Sonrió.-"Tu turno termina en media hora."-no le preguntó, lo aseguró.-"Estaré esperándote afuera."-dijo, pasando junto a ella y saliendo silenciosamente de la habitación, tal cual entró.

.

Sakura pestañó varias veces para comprobar que aquello no era un sueño. Que Sasuke realmente había estado ahí, besándola, manoseándola.

.

Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo repentinamente algo de frío. Se frotó los costados y miró el piso. Reaccionó.

.

_Aquí no, _Había dicho…. ¡Eso quería decir que él esperaba seguir con aquello en otra parte! Chilló exasperada y se revolvió el cabello. Corrió hasta la puesta y posó su oído contra ésta, esperando escuchar pisadas o algún movimiento que le indicara que Sasuke o alguien estaba afuera. Suspiró cuando no escuchó ningún ruido y justo cuando tomó al pomo entre sus manos, lista para abrir la puerta, se quedó dura.

.

Sasuke era un cazador**.** Él estaría esperándola allí afuera a que saliera, y la llevaría a _quién_ sabe _**dónde**_ para hacerle _quién_ sabe **_qué_** cosas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y se mordió el labio para no gritar de frustración.

.

-"Espero que al menos no haya traído a sus monos."-susurró.

.

Volvió a mirar el cuarto en donde se encontraba y observó un reloj que marcaba que eran las nueve de la noche. Ella ya había cumplido su horario, así que podía irse, pero debía hacerlo sin ser vista. Esperaba que nadie se preocupara al no verla salir por la puerta. Levantó la vista y vio el pequeño ventanal por el cual entraba toda la luz de la habitación. Descubrió que ella cabría perfectamente en él, pero que al menos, debería medir un metro más si quería llegar a alcanzarlo. Paseó la mirada por la habitación nuevamente y encontró un montón de cajas de madera. Tomó una sin muchos problemas y la acomodó contra la pared, debajo de la ventana, y arrastró otra caja hasta ese lugar, cuando lo hizo, esta vez con algo de esfuerzo, la levantó y la puso sobre la otra. Tomó una más pequeña y la puso delante de esas dos que estaban apiladas, para usarla de escalera. Se subió al primero, luego al segundo, hasta que alcanzó perfectamente la ventana. La sensación de victoria que sintió le bajó de golpe al ver la pequeña traba que impedía que fuera libre.

.

-"Puta madre."-refunfuñó.

.

Estaba en un almacén, así que debía haber algo que pudiera usar para abrir esa porquería. Se bajó de un salto y revolvió entre las cajas más cercanas a ver qué encontraba.

.

Manteles, servilletas, y más manteles. ¿Para qué carajos Michel encargó tanto si nunca lo usaban? Cuando se empezó a exasperar, encontró una caja más pequeña que contenía todo tipo de cubiertos. Encontró algo que podía llegar a serle de utilidad, un saca corchos que venía con un montón de cosas más escondidas cuando extendías los demás utensilios. Subió a toda prisa nuevamente las cajas, sin prestar atención a dónde pisaba, trastabillándose y logrando doblarse el tobillo.

.

Ahogó una exclamación mordiéndose el labio y con rapidez cayó al piso amortiguándose con su parte trasera, y con sus manos envolvió su tobillo, y lo sentía palpitar. ¡Ay condenado dolor! ¡¿por qué tuvo que caerse en este preciso momento?

.

Soltó todo el aire, despacito, como siempre lo hacía para calmarse, y quitándose los condenados tacones se levantó como si nada. Volvió a trepar los cajones y sacó la herramienta que consideró más conveniente para abrir la cerradura. Probó, al menos, durante quince minutos, en los que lo único que consiguió fue que su dolor de tobillo empeorara por tratar de mantener el equilibrio sobre las cajas y a esa altura. Frustrada, y a punto de darse por vencida, ya cuando iba a sacar el sacacorchos de la cerradura, escuchó cómo esta hizo un pequeño _clic_, y cedió enseguida, abrió la ventana y vio su oportunidad de escapar. Sin poder reprimir su euforia, hizo un movimiento brusco, que hizo tambalear a las cajas, provocando que se derrumbaran, por reflejo, pudo sostenerse del marco de la ventana y evitar caer al piso como un saco de papas. El choque de las cajas contra el piso provoco mucho estruendo, pero nadie pasaba por ahí, así que dudó de que pudiera ser escuchado entre el bullicio de las camareras, los cocineros y, los clientes.

.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, subió como pudo (con el insoportable dolor del tobillo inclusive) y pudo sacar la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la ventanita. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba colgando en el aire, así que empezó a arrastrarse por el pequeño espacio, tratando de salir, y lo estaba haciendo bien, hasta que su trasero no pudo pasar por la ventanilla.

.

Suspiró hastiada.

.

-"¿Quién me mandó a tener el trasero tan grande?"-preguntó mirando al cielo, como echándole la culpa a alguien allí arriba.

.

-"Para mí eso no representa ningún problema."-dijo una profunda voz a su lado izquierdo.

.

Sakura agrandó los ojos y giró rápidamente la cabeza para encontrarse con su sonriente Sasuke apoyado tranquilamente contra la pared, mirándola desde arriba, con toda su arrogancia y belleza incluida.

.

-"Me imaginé que harías alguna estupidez con tal de retrasar lo inevitable."-dijo dando un suspiro, como si estuviera hablando con un niño, el cual siempre cometía los mismos errores una y otra vez.

.

Caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y Sakura solo observaba fijamente sus impecables y lustrosos zapatos nuevos que, debían costar más de una fortuna. Notó que se puso de cuclillas, pero se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos, así que él tomó su mentón entre sus fríos y ásperos dedos y le obligó a mirarlo.

.

-"Estoy un poco… ¿Cuál es la palabra?"-se dijo a sí mismo, como pensándolo muy seriamente.-"… ¿enojado?"-le preguntó, como si ella supiera la respuesta.-"sí, creo que sí, pues, no me tomaste enserio cuando te lo dije aquella vez y, odio repetir las cosas, pero parece que no te quedó en claro."-ahí estaba otra vez su faceta de capo mafia, pensó Sakura. Sasuke acercó más su cara a la suya, y ella volvió a ver con toda claridad sus profundos y oscuros pozos negros.-"Te dije que desde ese momento…"-hizo una teatral pausa, y sonrió de lado, mirándola fijo.-"…tu me perteneces."-y le soltó el mentón, Sakura, algo atontada, flaqueó, perdiendo fuerza en su agarre y la parte de ella que colgaba tras la ventana se fue deslizando de a poco, trató de hacer fuerza para impulsarse hacia delante y no caer, pero el tobillo le impedía pisar con los pies sobre la pared, así que cuando solo quedaba que el resto de su cuerpo resbalara hacia atrás, Sasuke la tomó por debajo de las axilas y pujó suavemente sacando casi todo su cuerpo fuera.

.

Ella parpadeó y se sacudió fuertemente.

.

-"¡Hey suéltame!"-le exigió.-"pudo sola."-dijo caprichosa.

.

Sasuke la miró divertido y alzando una ceja, la dejó para que terminara de salir por su cuenta. Él se cruzo de brazos y la miró desde arriba, la pelirrosa terminó de sacar sus piernas por la ventanillas, pero al pisar suelo firme con el tobillo, el dolor le hizo trastabillar su falda se enredó con la esquina sobresaliente del marco de la ventana, desgarrando la prenda y dejando sus largas y blancas piernas al descubierto. Ella, mientras tanto, volvió a caer sobre el duro pecho de Sasuke, quien la atrapó rápidamente entre sus fuertes y musculosos brazos. Ella emitió un débil quejido y respiró pausadamente, tratando de aminorar el dolor.

.

-"Vaya que eres torpe."-mencionó con soltura. Ella levantó la vista y lo miró ceñuda.

.

-"Es tu culpa."-refunfuñó entre dientes.

.

El morocho solo sonrió de costado y la atrajo más hacia él.

.

-"Vamos."-ordenó, y Sakura notó que no estaban solos. Tal cual ella lo imaginó, el séquito de gorilas que siempre acompañaba a Sasuke estaban tras ellos, esperando al lado de una gigantesca limusina. Sakura abrió la boca, impresionada, y uno de los hombres abrió la puerta de atrás.

.

De repente, Sakura sintió que se elevaba por los aires, y ahogando una exclamación, miró hacia abajo, y se encontró con un tranquilo Sasuke que la levantaba como si pesara un kilo y no cincuenta y cinco. La cargó en su ancho hombro y empezó a andar con paso elegante, como si no estuviera cargando a nadie sobre él.

.

-"Ah no, no, no, no y no."-repitió reiteradamente, mientras comenzaba a patalear con fuerza, y se sacudía frenéticamente, al tiempo que con sus puños golpeaba la espalda de Sasuke.-"¿Pero quién mierda te crees? ¡Bájame en este instante! "-exigió al borde de la histeria.

.

-"¿Podrías callarte? Haces demasiado ruido, si alguien te escucha, pensaran que estoy haciendo algo malo."-

.

Sakura lo miró roja de indignación.

.

-"¡Salvaje! ¡Por supuesto que estás haciendo algo malo! ¡Me estas raptando!"-le gritó, tratando de girar el cuerpo para verle la cara, pero desde esa posición le era imposible, aunque ya podía imaginarse la típica sonrisa ladeada plasmada en su rostro, y sus arrogantes ojos brillando divertidos ante sus patéticas exigencias.

.

Abruptamente, él la tomó de la cintura y la cargó al estilo princesa, Sakura se sonrojó hasta por los codos, al ver tan de cerca el rostro de Sasuke, y este le devolvió la mirada complacido.

.

-"¿Pero qué…?"-no pudo terminar la frase, para cuando quiso abrir la boca Sasuke ya se había metido dentro de la limosina con ella en brazos. Ahí dentro, Sasuke aflojó su agarre y ella pudo soltarse del fuerte abrazo, se arrastró hasta llegar a la puerta y trató de abrirla desesperadamente, pero estaba trabada. Sintió como la limosina se puso en marcha, y no podía ver al conductor debido a la ventana de vidrio polarizado.

.

-"Es inútil."-lo escuchó decir a sus espaldas. A Sakura le temblaron los hombros, impotente, y se giró bruscamente a mirarlo con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Lo encontró recostado tranquilamente contra el gran respaldo del sillón, prendiendo un cigarrillo que sostenía entre los labios, sin mirarla.

.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, apretándose contra ese rinconcito en el cual estaba situada, y abrazando sus piernas descubiertas.

.

-"¿Qué quieres de mí?"-preguntó muy bajito, mirándolo con los ojos empañados. Sasuke dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y sin voltear la cara la miró de reojo, tomando entre sus dedos el cigarro y sacándolo de sus labios para expulsar todo el humo, al tiempo que suspiraba.

.

Ella se encogió más contra el rincón, pero aún así lo miró retadoramente, aún con los labios apretados, y cubriéndose lo más que pudo las piernas. Estaba hecha una bolita, y la posición no le favorecía al dolor, por lo que sin querer hizo una mueca, y enterró los dedos de los pies en la tela del sillón.

.

Sasuke siguió sus movimientos atentamente y dejó el cigarrillo en un cenicero de cristal situado en un rincón del automóvil. Ahora sí, giró la cabeza y acomodó su cuerpo de costado para quedar de frente a la pequeña bolita en la que Sakura se había convertido.

.

-"Ven aquí."-ordenó, dando suaves palmaditas justo al lado suyo.

.

-"Debes estar demente si crees que lo haré."-dijo con vehemencia.

.

Los oscuros ojos del moreno se volvieron sombríos, y Sakura captó la silenciosa amenaza en su mirada.

.

Tragó saliva, pues la garganta se le había resecado, y despacito, se fue despagando del rincón hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial de Sasuke. La extensión del sillón era bastante larga por estar en una limosina, de hecho, todo era muy lujoso, el suelo alfombrado, los sillones, y en los rincones puestos al sillón había dos mesitas, una en donde distinguió un portafolios y otros documentos, y en la otra un jarro lleno de cubitos de hielo para mantener el licor frío.

.

De no ser por el suave ronroneo del motor, a Sakura no le parecía que el automóvil estuviera en movimiento.

.

-"¡Ah!"-exclamó cuando Sasuke tocó con sus fríos dedos el tobillo hinchado.

.

Él levantó la vista y la miró fijamente, Sakura no notó cuando Sasuke había cortado la distancia entre ellos al punto de poder alcanzar a tocarla.

.

-"N-no me toques."-le amenazó débilmente.

.

-"Siempre a la defensiva."-admitió con voz severa.

.

-"Fue tu culpa que esto me pasara."-le acusó.

.

-"Da la impresión que todo lo malo que pasa en tu vida lo relacionas conmigo."-dijo juguetón.

.

-"Todo lo malo siempre tiene que ver contigo."-le echó en cara.

.

-"Tal vez tengas razón."-admitió sin mirarla. Sakura notó una nota rara en el timbre de su voz, como si realmente estuviera de acuerdo con ella. Lo vio sacudir la cabeza ligeramente y posar la mirada en su hinchado tobillo.-"Te lastimaste."-obvió.

.

-"Que observador."-ironizó, mirándolo ceñuda. Sasuke relajó la mirada y su postura se hizo menos rígida.

.

Estiró un brazo hasta la jarra y tomó una servilleta de tela que estaba al lado de ésta. La desdobló y tomó algo de hielo y lo puso sobre la servilleta, la fue plegando hasta enrollar el hielo. Sakura lo miraba totalmente extrañada, hasta que él se volvió a recostar y le tomó suavemente el tobillo, hasta poner sus piernas sobre los muslos de él. La de ojos jade estaba estupefacta ante su comportamiento, y se sorprendió más cuando Sasuke pasó los dedos delicadamente sobre su pie, acariciando, mientras colocaba el hielo sobre su tobillo. Sakura jadeó adolorida pero al instante se relajó gracias a las suaves caricias.

.

No quiso hablar, porque el momento le pareció mágico. Era realmente extraño ver a ese poderoso y hermoso hombre atendiéndola como si fuera una nana. Casi parecía gracioso, pero el cuidado que se tomaba para tocarla la enmudecía.

.

¿Dónde había quedado el delincuente sin sentimientos que la violó? ¿Era realmente él? Seguro el dolor la hacía alucinar. Pensó soltando suaves suspiros de goce. Las manos de Sasuke, que antes le parecían intrusas sobre su piel, las sentía como si él siempre la hubiera tocado.

.

Sabía que él la estaba mirando, pero no quería abrir los ojos, porque, incluso sin haber un contacto directo con su mirada, ella ya estaba ardiendo por dentro.

.

De repente su pie flotó, y sintió una caricia más íntima y… húmeda sobre su piel. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Sasuke deslizando los labios por toda la extensión de su pie. Jadeó de sorpresa y Sasuke comenzó a acariciarle la pierna, mientras le dio un largo beso en el tobillo lastimado.

.

-"¿Qué crees que haces?"-suspiró entrecortadamente, y su respiración se aceleró.

.

Lo vio sonreír sobre su piel y llevarse un dedo a los labios, para indicarle que guardara silencio.

.

-"Solo disfruta, te prometo que trataré de no hacer nada indebido."-

.

Sakura sabía que estaba mintiendo, lo podía ver en sus brillantes orbes oscuros, pero cada vez que ella se resistía, era para peor, entonces lo dejaría ser, siempre y cuando no se pasara de la raya.

.

Él le acariciaba las piernas con sumo cuidado, especialmente la parte adolorida. Deslizaba sus fríos y largos dedos por su piel por cada pequeño recoveco que encontraba y le plantó otro pequeño beso en un muslo. Ella se sobresaltó y trató de incorporarse, pero el moreno se había acomodado entre sus piernas y con una mano la empujó despacito hasta recostarla completamente en el asiento, con él encima, y las manos a cada lado de su rostro. La miró fijo, y a Sakura se le colorearon las mejillas.

.

-"Mentiroso."-susurró.-"dijiste que no me harías nada indebido."-

.

-"Dije que _trataría_."-le corrigió.-"pero no soy un mentiroso, aún no he hecho nada malo."-

.

Sakura sintió escalofríos cuando él puso énfasis en la palabra _aún_.

.

Bajó la cabeza hasta que sus narices se rozaron y ambos pudieran respirar el aliento del otro.

.

-"Hueles a cerezos."-soltó repentinamente, y Sakura no supo reaccionar al cumplido porque estaba medio atontada por su aliento mentolado, cerró fuertemente los ojos.-"¿es costumbre tuya cerrar los ojos siempre?"-jugó.

.

-"Solo cuando algo me disgusta."-gruñó aún con los ojos cerrados. Lo escuchó reír.

.

Por un momento no sintió ningún ruido ni nada, pero cuando estaba por abrir los ojos Sasuke usó un pañuelo para cubrírselos.

.

-"¿Qué carajo…?"-exclamó.

.

-"Si tanto te disgusta verme…"-dijo con seria, como si estuviera ofendido, pero distinguía un timbre de diversión en su voz.-"…limítate a sentirme."-

.

La pelirrosada soltó exclamaciones de protesta, que se convirtieron en entrecortados suspiros, cuando Sasuke repartió húmedos besos por su cuello.

.

Sakura lo sentía todo tan nítido que estaba por colapsar, no era posible sentir tanto placer por algo como esto. Nunca le atrajeron los placeres de la carne, pero desde que él la tocó, sentía que jamás podría vivir su vida tranquilamente sin anhelar sus caricias nuevamente.

.

El moreno deslizó las palmas de sus manos por sus muslos, pasándolas por la cara interna de estos. Ella se aferro a la camisa de Sasuke y se mordió el labio.

.

La verdad, él no parecía querer excitarla ni nada de eso, de hecho, parecía estar explorando su cuerpo. Lo sentía olfatearla toda entera, desde el cuello, hasta ir bajando de a poco por su abdomen. Levantó su blusa para poder deslizar su mano por debajo de ella, y le acarició la espalda con trazos circulares, mientras que con la otra le sobaba el trasero.

.

Sakura se retorció como un minino, y ronroneó como tal, rendida a sus encantos.

.

-"Eres hermosa."-apreció. Sakura escuchó su voz muy de cerca, así que asumió que debía estar próximo de su rostro. No lo comprobó hasta que sintió su respiración en la oreja y se estremeció cuando él le lamió el lóbulo.

.

-"Detente…"-logró decir, ya al límite.

.

-"Tal vez lo haga... pero déjame decirte que no suenas muy convincente…"-

.

Sakura se puso roja como tomate y cuando estaba por empujarlo, sintió los suaves y carnosos labios de Sasuke posarse muy despacito sobre los de ella. Apenas se tocaban los labios, se los rosaba en una enloquecedora caricia. Ella soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo de golpe sobre la boca de Sasuke, y él en respuesta le succionó el labio inferior.

.

Sin poder ver nada, Sakura se sentía como en las nubes. Y cuando Sasuke la acunó en sus brazos, apretujándola deliciosamente ella supo que ya nada podría hacerla desistir.

.

El beso se volvió profundo, pero seguía siendo lento. El moreno mientras le acariciaba los costados, y ella sintió la mano de Sasuke elevando su blusa un poco más, ahora toda su pansa estaba al descubierto. Emitió un pequeño quejido de protesta, pero perdió sentido cuando él le acarició sus partes expuestas con manos expertas.

.

-"Sasuke…"-jadeó.

.

En ese momento sintió algo duro y turgente palpitando contra su pelvis.

.

-"¿Sasuke que…?"-y él aprovechando que ella abrió los labios, le cortó metiendo la lengua dentro de su boca.

.

Sakura apretó aún más la camisa entre sus dedos y gimió cuando Sasuke comenzó a mover rítmicamente la pelvis, restregándose contra ella.

.

Movía la boca sobre la de ella con ávida pasión, abriéndole los labios lo más que podía para tener un acceso completo hacia ella. Parecía ser que Sasuke siempre se empeñaba en exponerla y tratar de ver todo lo que había escondido dentro suyo, haciéndola descubrir cosas que incluso ella misma desconocía.

.

Se separó de ella con hilillo de saliva entre medio de los dos. Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse descontenta ante la falta de contacto, esperaba que Sasuke no le hubiera prestado atención a la mueca que hizo cuando se alejó.

.

Le desanudó el pañuelo y ella abrió los ojos tan rápido que la luz la mareó un poco, parpadeó rápidamente y finalmente se reincorporó mirando tímidamente a Sasuke. Él le sonrió.

.

-"Ya llegamos."-

.

Sakura, consternada y, todavía cohibida, se acercó a la ventana con las piernas temblándoles por la conmoción del beso, y se vio frente a una inmensa mansión, muchísimo más grande que la de Sai, de un pulcro blanco, y el bellísimo jardín que la rodeaba.

.

Parpadeó, impresionada por la grandeza de la fachada, y se humedeció la boca, porque descubrió que la tenía seca.

.

Escuchó como la puerta era destrabada automáticamente y vio como un mayordomo abría la puerta de Sasuke. Éste, con mucha elegancia, e indiferente, obviamente acostumbrado a las atenciones, salió de la limosina hasta situarse frente a su puerta; vio que le hacía una seña al mayordomo y este, obedientemente, se corrió. El moreno le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano. Sakura, reticente, se echó para atrás. Sasuke bufó.

.

-"Maldición… ¿Acaso debo llegarte a rastras otra vez?"-dijo exasperado.

.

-"Por empezar, yo no tendría que estar en…"-

.

-"Mi casa."-informó, tratando de hacerse el humilde. Ella miró nuevamente la mansión y luego a Sasuke. Eso no era una casa, y de humilde no tenía un pepino.

.

Frunció el seño, y negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

.

-"Tu lo pediste."-

.

La levantó en vilo, a pesar de sus protestas, pero ya se estaba haciendo la idea de que Sasuke era inmune a sus pataleos y puñetazos. Parecía estar hecho de acero.

.

Los guardaespaldas, el mayordomo y el chofer, miraban incrédulos desde sus puestos, pero sin mover ni un pelo por ayudarla.

.

Oh genial, debía estar tranquila de que no importa cuánto grite, ninguna de estas personas iría a ayudarla.

.

Los gigantescos portones de hierro se abrieron automáticamente y Sasuke entro calmadamente con ella retorciéndose tanto como podía.

.

Caminó por un largo camino que iba en línea recta a la enorme puerta de mármol blanco, que fue abierta desde adentro, como si todos supieran de antemano que Sasuke estaba dirigiendo hacia allá.

.

Cuando entró se sorprendió tanto que estuvo sin pestañear por un largo rato, apreciando la elegancia y el lujo del que gozaba la estancia. Un lugar inmenso, tanto que podría jurar que si gritaba, se escucharía su eco. Se encogió un poco, intimidada, sintiéndose sola, como una gatito perdido.

.

-"Mm… ¿Señor?"-se atrevió a decir una mucama, que miraba cautelosa a su patrón. Sasuke la miró por entre las pestañas, y alzó la ceja, invitándola a seguir. La mucama tragó en seco.-"L-la cena estará pronto… ¿desea… que agreguemos espacio para la…"-se cortó, y miró fijamente a Sakura, quien le devolvió la mirada inquieta.-"…dama?"-

.

-"Si, Charlotte, que atento de tu parte."-dijo caballeroso, pero con cierto aire de sarcasmo. La mucama se sonrojó y bajó la cara. Sasuke miró a la mujer que cargaba en brazos y sonrió.-"Llevaré personalmente a la… _dama_ a una habitación. En cuanto salga de allí, les daré más instrucciones."-ordenó. Y a pesar de que sonaba autoritario, no parecía un tirano ni trataba a la servidumbre como moscas, como ella hubiera esperado de alguien tan desalmado como él. Y tampoco parecía asustada como la sirvienta de Sai. Comenzó a preguntarse si las apariencias engañaban, y Sasuke quizás no era tan malo.

.

Rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que ese hijo de puta era malo. Nadie que tuviera un poco de sentido de la humanidad o conciencia haría algo como lo que le hizo a ella.

.

-"¿Puedes bajarme?"-preguntó peligrosamente calmada. Sasuke rió por dentro al ver su aura asesina. Era encantadora.

.

-"Necesitas más que eso para convencerme."-la miró con ojos brillantes.-"Claro, a menos que tengas algún modo para persuadirme de lo contrario."-dijo, alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

.

Ella gruñó en respuesta y el rió entre dientes.

.

A cuestas, la llevó todo el camino hasta llegar al piso de arriba y la soltó de prepo, haciendo que cayera de sopetón en el piso.

.

-"¡Auch!"-se quejó mirándolo desde abajo con el ceño fruncido. Él la miró divertido. Ella le devolvió una mirada envenenada, y se levantó a regañadientes mientras se sobaba el culo.

.

-"Tu habitación."-sentenció.

.

Ella pestañeó repetidas veces y se giró bruscamente hasta dar de frente con una enorme, no, _inmensa_ puerta de mármol blanco. Estaba tan pulida que hasta creía ser capaz de ver su reflejo en ésta. Ese pensamiento la distrajo de lo verdaderamente importante.

.

-"¿Disculpa?"-dijo con un deje de irritación. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, igualmente irritado. Ella le plantó frente, desafiante.-"Creo que no te entendí bien."-

.

-"No creí que fueras tan lerda."-dijo hastiado. Ella abrió los ojos indignada y quiso protestar, pero él la tomó por los hombros y abrió la puerta, al tiempo que la hacía entrar, todo en una pequeña fracción de segundo. La empujó sin mucho esfuerzo hasta la enorme cama de dos plazas y media, haciendo que su cuerpo se hundiera en el suave colchón. Demonios, ese tipo era implacable, parecía disfrutar enormemente de someterla todo el tiempo a su voluntad. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la extensión de su cuerpo, especialmente sus piernas descubiertas, porque esta situación le recordaba a cuando la violó en el sofá.

.

-"Por tu mirada puedo darme cuenta que te estás acordando de algo bueno, ¿verdad?"-sonrió de lado. Ella se acurrucó contra las sabanas y lo miró furiosa.-"Que mirada tan fogosa, consérvala, pero de momento no. Estate lista para la cena."-dijo, y giró sobre sus talones. Antes de salir, dijo:-"Media hora."-y se fue.

.

Le sacó la lengua a la puerta, algo que igualmente hubiera hecho en presencia de él, pero ese no era el caso. Lo más importante era... _¡¿Por qué carajo ella estaba ahí?_

.

Inspiró... y exhaló. Volvió a inspirar... y chilló. ¡Iba a perder la calma!

.

¡¿Por qué ese tipo se había ensañado con ella? Tomó una almohada y ahogó un grito contra ésta, mientras pataleaba. Así fue como la encontró la mucama cuando abrió la puerta.

.

Ella se incorporó, roja como un tomate hasta la médula. Y sonrió tímidamente a la recién llegada. La muchacha, bajita y de cabello castaño, pestañeó y agitó levemente la cabeza.

.

-"Señorita..."-

.

-"Sakura."-se presentó.

.

-"Sakura."-titubeó, habiendo esperado recibir algo más que su nombre.-"El señor Uchiha me ha pedido que la prepare para la cena."-dijo, mostrando toda su indumentaria. Notó que en su mano derecha llevaba una percha de la cual colgaba un finísimo vestido color negro strapless, corte corazón, y ajustado al cuerpo. Y en la otra mano llevaba un estuche con maquillajes y un peine. Sakura la miró horrorizada y la muchacha se removió incómoda.-"Lo siento."-se disculpó ella, sabiendo que la chica no tenía la culpa.-"Pero realmente creo que hay un error aquí."-explicó levantándose de la cama.

.

La muchacha sonrió.

.

-"En realidad, no."-dijo, colocando todo sobre un tocador de mármol con un gigantesco espejo.-"Se me ordenó que la dejara estupenda para la cena en menos de madia hora."-

.

Sakura tragó seco.

.

-"T-tienes que ayudarme."-pidió, caminando rápidamente hasta quedar frente a la mucama, y tomándola de las manos la miró directo a los ojos.-"¡por favor! ¡Este tipo es un maníaco! ¡Y quiere aprovecharse de mí!"-lloriqueó teatralmente.

.

Vio a la castaña morderse el labio y, en un principio, ella pensó que era un gesto de estar meditando lo que le pidió, pero cuando escuchó un ruido ahogado salir de su garganta involuntariamente, supo que se estaba aguantando la risa. A Sakura se le deformó la cara y le soltó las manos, la miró irritada.

.

-"O-oh, lo siento tanto."-carraspeó, tratando de recuperar la compostura.-"No suele pasarme esto."-sonrió cálidamente.

.

Sakura no sabía si con eso re refería a que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con _otro_ tipo de mujeres, al parecer, mucho más _dispuestas_ que ella a tratar con el **patrón** de la casa.

.

-"Realmente, Señorita. Es poco lo que yo puedo hacer, más que arreglarla."-

.

Sakura iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero sospesó mejor sobre lo que iba a decir y decidió callar. La pobre chica no tenía la culpa, ni tampoco tenía porque ayudarla, era una completa extraña, y quizás, hasta ponía su trabajo en juego.

.

Además, sus posibilidades de escapar tal vez eran mayores una vez que se hubiera quedado completamente sola.

.

Se alzó de hombros y suspiró, dando una imagen resignada. La castaña hizo una débil sonrisa de alivio y fue hasta un inmenso ropero blanco del cual sacó una bata color rosa y se la tendió en la cama. Se acercó hasta ella y trató de sacarle la ropa.

.

-"¿Q-qué? ¡No! ¡Alto! ¡Alto!"-la muchacha la miró preocupada.-"Lo siento."-sonrió.-"puedo sola."-dijo con un además despreocupado.

.

La chica asintió lentamente y dio un paso atrás. Mirándola fijo.

.

-"Mm… si no es mucha molestia…"-

.

-"Ah."-y se dio vuelta.

.

Sakura comenzó a sacarse toda la ropa que usaba para el trabajo y descubrió que estaba hecha jirones, la dejó a un costado en el suelo y dudó si sacarse la ropa interior también. Porque estaba mojada.

.

Miró la ropa tendida en la cama y casi suspiró aliviada cuando divisó un conjunto limpio, pero enseguida se alarmó cuando vio la pequeña tanga negra.

.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esto?"-exclamó. La muchacha se dio vuelta y posó su atención en lo que sostenía entre sus manos.-"¡N-no! ¡Estoy desnuda!"-la castaña, volvió a darse la vuelta y, de espaldas, respondió:

.

-"Ropa interior limpia, señorita."-

.

-"¡No me refería eso!"-volvió a gritar. Se puso colorada, porque se dio cuenta que estaba quedando como una histérica, nunca en su vida gritó tanto.-"¿No hay otra cosa?"-preguntó quedamente.

.

La otra negó con la cabeza y dijo:-"Ordenes del amo."-

.

Sakura apretó los dientes y crispó el ceño, al tiempo que apretaba la prenda entre sus manos.

.

Ohh la venganza era un plato que se comía frío. Y ese maldito se las vería con ella. En algún momento.

.

Se puso como pudo la incómoda tanga y trató de buscar un sostén, pero no lo encontró. Gruñó y se puso el apretado vestido que la dejó sin aire una vez que pudo cerrarlo.

.

-"Puedes voltear."-dijo como pudo. La chica se dio vuelta la notó la diversión en sus ojos color avellana. Seguro estaba pasándoselo de lo lindo.

.

-"Venga, siéntese aquí por favor."-pidió palmeando un pequeño y elegante banquillo con una acolchonada almohadilla color rojo cereza. A Sakura le entraron ganas de posar su trasero en la suave superficie.

.

Sin protestas, se sentó obedientemente, y dejó que la muchacha le recogiera el pelo para que su rostro quedara descubierto. La maquilló a la perfección en un instante y luego de cepilló el cabello, dejándoselo lustroso y suave. Le tomó el largo flequillo que le caía a los costados de la cara para tirarlos hacia atrás y agarrarlo con un elegante broche de oro. Así su cara quedaba totalmente despejada y se lucían mejor sus finas facciones.

.

Luego, le limpió los pies, que estaban sucios por hacer estado descalza, puesto que sus tacones habían quedado en el almacén, y le colocó unos tacones con plataforma y tacón aguja, negros. Cuando quiso pararse, le palpitó el tobillo. Tambaleó y se agarró de la mesada.

.

-"¿Se encuentra bien?"-se acercó preocupada.

.

-"Sí…-"logró decir.-"No estoy acostumbrada."-se excusó. Y tomando aire se paró correctamente, reprimió una mueca de dolor en cuento se enderezó.

.

-"Bien, nos sobraron cinco minutos, pero estamos justas de tiempo, sería mejor bajar enseguida. No hay que hacer esperar al amo."-

.

_Por mí que espere sentado. _

.

-"Em… lo siento, no he preguntado tu nombre."-confesó avergonzada, al no saber cómo nombrar a la mucama.

.

-"Sofía."-

.

-"Sofía."-repitió.-"¿Importa si voy al baño?"-la castaña parecía preocupada por llegar tarde, pero ella la relajó.-"no tardaré, son solo los nervios."-y ahí pareció más tranquila. Rayos, ¿tenía que hacer el papel de muchachita nerviosa y emocionada por su primera cita para que parezca convincente?

.

Se metió al baño y cuando cerró la puerta se sentó en el inodoro y se sacó los tacones, masajeándose el tobillo adolorido. A cada rato se ponía peor.

.

Omitió detenerse en el lujo del baño para buscar una salida.

.

Encontró, una ventanilla muy similar a la que había en el almacén del restaurante, solo que un poco más pequeña y, mucho más alta. Bufó.

.

Se puso de pie y entró a la regadera, calculó que, al menos, estaba a dos metro y medio de ella. Pero no tenía traba, ni estaba del todo cerrada. Lo que era una suerte.

.

Quiso buscar algo para usar de escaleras, y que no hiciera tanto ruido, para no alertar a Sofía.

.

Encontró una cesta vacía, de mimbre, pero que parecía resistente. La tomó y la colocó debajo de la ventana, pegó un pequeño saltito y logro subirse, pero aún así le faltaba un poco menos de un metro. Gruñó, por ser tan bajita.

.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, justo cuando ella dio salto con el cual no alcanzó la ventana y, por la fuerza de la caída, su pie se enterró en la canasta y ella cayó para atrás. Casi se mata, de no ser porque uno de los gorilas la atrapó el aire.

.

-"¿Q-qué? ¡No! ¡Suéltenme!"-se quejó.

.

La llevaron él y otro fulano más por la habitación, frente a una Sofía cohibida, y la cargaron escaleras abajo, pasaron por el gran salón y por el comedor, y a Sakura le extrañó que no la llevaran ahí, pues se suponía que ella iba a cenar con el "señor".

.

¿Y si él se enteró de sus planes para escapar e iba a castigarle por ello?

.

Le sacudió una ola de estremecimiento de solo pensarlo.

.

Siguió gritando y pataleando hasta que, luego de subir unas escaleras, la llevaron a una inmensa puerta de roble oscuro, mucho más grande que cualquiera de las puertas que haya visto, y el guardaespaldas tocó la puerta, dos veces, hasta lo escuchó hablar.

.

-"Pasen"-ordenó autoritario, con voz potente.

.

Él giró el pomo de oro de la puerta y entró a la lujosa habitación. La tomaron de los brazos y la guiaron hasta el centro, frente a la gran cama de dos plazas y media. Y frente a Sasuke.

.

Este, con un solo gesto, hizo que sus guardias desaparecieran, dejándola sola e indefensa, frente al lobo feroz.

.

Y vaya pinta la del lobo.

.

Recostado en la gran cama, con el torso denudo, y tapado de la pelvis para abajo por una finísima sabana. La miraba penetrantemente y sonreía con autosuficiencia ante el escrudiño de Sakura.

.

-"Que predecible eres, cariño."-dijo tranquilamente mirándola por entre las pestañas.-"Tuve que disponer nuestra cena en mi cuarto porque si comíamos en el comedor no me sorprendería que me clavaras el cuchillo en la yugular y salieras corriendo."-la sonrisa de Sakura le demostró que estaba en lo cierto.-"Que cruel."-

.

-"¿Qué pretendes? ¿A qué demonios estás jugando?"-exigió saber malhumorada.

.

-"Ven aquí."-ordenó. Ignorando sus preguntas y palmeando el hueco que había en la cama junto a él.

.

Ella solo alzó las cejas. ¡Ja! Idiota… ¿realmente creía que iba a ir toda mansa a su cama como si nada?

.

El se alzó de hombros. Y se puso serio.

.

-"Traté de hacerlo por las buenas."-

.

Se puso de pie. Y Sakura pudo apreciar su formidable físico y su cuerpo en todo su esplendor, tapado, únicamente, por los bóxers negros, contrastando con su tersa y blanquecina piel.

.

Caminó hasta donde ella estaba, al tiempo la pobre retrocedía. Chocando con la maldita pared.

.

Sasuke la tomó del mentón y con ojos brillosos la miró de forma profunda y aguda. Con ese aire perspicaz que lo caracterizaba. Como si lo supiera todo.

.

-"Te quedaste callada…"-sonrió de lado.-"Una buena cualidad en un mujer."-

.

Ella se alteró y le gritó.

.

-"Pedazo de…"-bufó exasperada. Y le apartó la mano.-"¿Con qué…"-tragó saliva y lo miró fijo.-"¿con que derecho me haces todo esto? Maldita sea…"-esto último sonó como un sollozo. Se aclaró la garganta y lo enfrentó.-"¡No soy tuya!"-

.

De repente los ojos de él se nublaron y la estampó contra la pared, apretándola contra su cuerpo creando una insoportable fricción. Jadeó adolorida. Él la volvió a tomar del mentón, haciendo que sus labios se fruncieran y quedaran en forma de trompa, y su seño se frunció por la fuerza que imprimía en el acto. Él otro brazo de Sasuke estaba a un lado de su cabeza. Y la miró entre furibundo y divertido.

.

-"Como si pudieras hacer algo para evitarlo."-siseó. Pasó su pierna entre las de ella, frotándola con su centro. Jadeo, de placer. El contacto era mucho más cercano debido al espacio que dejaba el vestido entre sus muslos.-"como si _quisieras_ evitarlo."-aclaró. Le apretó su seno con fuerza, frotando el pezón con el pulgar y pegó su pelvis con el centro de ella.-"No tienes ningún derecho sobre ti misma. En este mundo, tu libertad está en mis manos."-le dijo al oído. Pasando la lengua sobre este.

.

Sakura solo podía estremecerse, ante su voz, sus caricias… y de impotencia.

.

¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿Qué ella jamás podría zafarse de él? ¿Qué siempre estaría atada a ese tipo? ¡Maldición! ¡No!

.

Se sacudió y negó con la cabeza.

.

-"Tks."-

.

La besó. Rudo, con violencia. Lastimándola. Ella le devolvió el favor mordiéndole el labio.

.

Sasuke se alejó lo suficiente de su rostro como para que pudiera respirar. Se limpió la sangre con la lengua y sonrió. De una manera que hasta ahora no había visto y, deseó, jamás haberlo hecho.

.

-"Esta noche estas indomable."-se acercó más a su rostro, y ella abrió los ojos, espantada.-"Supongo que lo quieres bien duro. Pues bien, así será."-finalizó ronco. Al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre ella.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: chan-chan-chan.** Seguro saben lo que se viene después. Pues, les diré, que apartir del próximo cap, hay lemon, y fuerte. Y que la cosa pronto se pondrá fea.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero su opinión, y, si tienen alguna queja respecto a la tardanza, la aceptaré, pues la tengo merecida U.U


End file.
